Good Girls, Bad Guys
by Sabby More
Summary: The Rowdyruffs are back in Townsville and causing trouble for the city, and for the girls hearts. Are Blossom and the girls strong enough to withstand the lure of these bad boys? Are the boys skilled enough to get them to open their hearts to them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- What A Guy Wants

Brick lay in bed staring at the ceiling and wondering for about the millionth time since he had hit puberty what had induced him and his brothers to move to the Town of Cityville in the first place. Sure, the crime was easy and there was always some bad boy hungry girls to chase after them but, as much as he hated to admit it, he was bored. They still went to school. It was the one thing he had insisted upon, he said they needed the mental stimulation and, after all, who could stop them. He liked the challenge. Shock caused him to sit upright in bed. That was what he needed, a challenge!

A vision of long hair wafted into his mind, and why would she not; there was enough of her plastered all over his bedroom walls. He liked to keep current. That was what he kept telling himself. It was way past time he admitted to himself that what had started out as an angry hobby had ended in obsession. Not even obsession fuelled by hatred at that! Over the years, for some reason or another, he had stopped hating her and started lusting. That thought actually had him laughing out loud. He was lusting after Blossom! Lusting after Red, a girl he knew he could never have, a girl who would never go for him.

All he had to do was think about her and mouth went dry. If he so much as glanced a picture of her at a newsstand, he reduced himself to petty thievery just to have it. There was just something about her, something about all that cascading red hair that she still grew far too long, that taunted him, dared him, dared him to touch it, or maybe it was her tiny waist that did him in, or was it her eyes that were still too large, still too innocent and her lips that were so lush and glossy that he just wanted to taste them that took his breath away. Maybe it was all of those things. Maybe it was just that he knew he couldn't have her.

It was time to go back. Brick couldn't remember the last time being a criminal was any fun. It was time for it to be fun again. His brothers would go back to The City of Townsville with him. Butch would go, if only for the opportunity to hit new things, and Boomer would go because he had been bitching for months about losing his inspiration, his will to draw, or some crap like that, the pussy. He chuckled to himself. Boomer got more girls than Brick and Butch combined, even though he clearly was not interested in any of them. He probably still believed that girls had cooties, Brick thought with a smirk. He was right; it _was_ time to go back to Townsville. All he had to do was run it past Butch first.

The head-splitting beats that almost shoved him back into his room signaled him that Butch was at home; at least Brick didn't have to hunt him down this time. Sound-proofing, it was probably the only thing Brick and Boomer agreed on, that they knew of at least. Butch was fond of disturbing the peace; he wasn't a bad drummer or anything, far from it, his drumming put Brick and Boomer's guitar playing to shame. It was the ninety amps that did it. It took music and created noise so earsplitting that Boomer usually left the moment Butch walked in the door saying things like he had to find more mellow surroundings, or that he couldn't stay where his inner core's atmosphere was constantly disrupted. Artistic junk like that.

Brick swung in Butch's door, his mind reeling at the way his brother lived in chaos. He leaned against the door jamb, as he always did; refusing to set foot in Butch's self imposed dumpster. Leaning inward, he removed the barely visible plug from the socket next to the door, abruptly killing the noise.

"Pack up your shit. We're moving back to Townsville."

Butch looked at him as though he had sprouted a tail and horns and was asking him to climb Everest without his powers. Then, after a few moments of staring at him, Butch broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, until he noticed that Brick wasn't joining him.

"You can't be freaking serious!" Butch exclaimed.

"It's boring here. We both know it. Its time to move on." Brick replied reasonably.

"What the hell Brick! Have you been drinking acid again?" Butch said on a laugh.

"First of all, I never drank acid," Brick rebutted on a chuckle, "that was Boomer. He said it gave him the buzz he needed to create. Secondly, if you don't want to go nobody, not even me, is going to force you. But I'm going."

Butch looked at his brother in utter amazement, placing his drumsticks aside and coming to stand in front of Brick, all the while stroking the goatee he was _trying_ to grow.

"I'm going," Butch said gravely, "after all, it's not like I have anything better to do."

The way he looked at Brick made him realize that Butch was just as frustrated in Cityville as he was. It made him smile, if somewhat rakishly as he pushed away from the door, causing Butch to view him with suspicion because of it.

"You're up to something," Butch said when he turned to leave, "I don't know what it is but you're up to something."

"Pack up your shit!" Brick demanded a little too harshly, "I won't tell you again."

With that he walked away. It irritated him that his brother could still read him so easily. It had been years since they had even worked together and suddenly, Brick was glad for their separation because otherwise Butch would have guessed exactly what was going on with him, Boomer probably would, but then he had a knack. Sometimes, it was scary the things Boomer just understood, it was like he had the power to go into people's minds and extract the information that they even hid from themselves. He meandered into the kitchen to find himself a snack. He was still lingering over a sandwich when Boomer walked in.

Before he could unwrap his mouth from the salami, ham, cheese, pastrami, bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich (he hadn't wanted to overdo it), Boomer sat at the table, directly opposite him, the sketch pad that seemed to have grown out of his arm effectively obscuring their view of each other.

"We're moving to Townsville." Boomer informed him, as though the whole thing had been his idea.

"Yeah we are. It-"

"It's been long coming. You're bored here, so is Butch. You have no excuse to plan anything anymore and Butch has run out of things to hit blah, blah, blah. So, are you going to admit that this is about a girl?"

Brick almost choked.

"What girl?" he said in shock.

He felt, rather than saw Boomer lift his brow theatrically but he answered seriously enough.

"You know which girl. The one who got away. You really think you can get her interest."

Brick scoffed loudly.

"You've lost it Boomer. That last part was completely wrong," he hedged, "what are you, guessing?"

"No. I'm not actually," Brick could hear the smile in his voice, "I can tell. The drawings never lie."

Boomer angled the sketch pad so that Brick could see what he had been drawing. He grudgingly admitted, to himself, that the drawing was actually an exceptional copy of his likeness but, more shocking than that was the fact that Boomer's eyes were closed.

"How can you do that?" Brick asked, amazed.

Finally Boomer opened his eyes and smirked at his brother.

"A true artist sees with more than _just_ his eyes. I'll be packing," Boomer said as he got up to leave, "oh by the way," he said, pausing when he got to the doorway, "you can relax. I won't tell Butch, not that he'd get it _even if_ I told him."

Brick could not help but smile as he turned back to his sandwich. It was at times like that he remembered that good guys finished last and he had to laugh. He was no good guy. That was probably why he always came out of everything ahead of everyone else. He was the bad guy who always finished first. He would have Red. Chances were, she would not even see it coming. Then, maybe after he got her out of his system, he would finally be able to think straight again. Man, he could sure use a glass of Boomer's acid right then; but that was beside the point. He had plans to make and packing to do. Somehow, if it was possible, he could already feel some of his restlessness leaving him.

The next day at school, surprisingly, Butch and Boomer were in the office when Brick went in to 'talk' the principal into transferring them to Townsville High.

"What is this," Brick said on a chuckle as he walked up to them, "a gangbanging?"

"You hold him, I'll hit him." Butch replied smugly, cracking his knuckles and smirking.

"I'm just here to watch." Boomer put in excitedly, giggling like a fool, "Should be fun"

For some reason their being there made him feel excited too, more ready for anything that might happen. It felt good. He had forgotten how amazing it had felt to know he had backup. He shook himself and had to remind himself that he was not kid anymore. He did not need backup. He probably never would again.

"You have class," he reminded them, as sternly as he could manage, "and I work alone now. We all agreed on that. Now go back to class before I change my mind about being so nice."

In days past Brick would have had to deal with Boomer's puppy dog stare(it was a good one) and fight off Butch before he could get them to leave his side. In days gone by Brick had been a criminal mastermind, but he had had rules then, he had changed. He knew that he had grown up to be, at times, a very evil SOB. Even his brothers would not dare to mess with him as he was. He watched as they sulked out of the office before he pushed open the principal's door.

"Ramon (he always called their principal by his given name), you're going to transfer me and my brothers to Townsville High," he smiled nastily at the principal's startled face, "or I'm going to find very _creative_ ways to convince you to do so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Girls Just Want To Have Fun

Blossom danced as she fished the cell phone that cried for her attention yet was 'Waiting For Love' out of the bag she had intended to take to the library. She loved that song, had known that she would ever since she and buttercup had worked on the melody. When she had insisted that the girls record it for their birthday the year before, her sisters had objected but had done it anyway. Thinking back now though, maybe using it as a ringtone for emergency numbers was not the best of ideas. She was tempted to let the song go on but, reading the caller ID, she decided that answering would be the better way to go.

If it was the mayor having trouble with yet another pickle jar, she would find a sweet, nice and politically correct way to shove his head _into_ the jar. She chuckled as she remembered reading something about good girls just being bad girls who were better at not getting caught. With her it was not the case, Calculus and Physics homework for first and second periods Monday morning were, but she was starting to believe that midnight and Sundays were made for her homework. It was a mystery how Bubbles and Buttercup got their homework done on time, after all, all Blossom had to do was solve some equations and make some measurements, they actually had to _make_ stuff.

"Talk to me," she said when _finally_ she deigned to answer it, sighing inwardly. Homework would be shelved once again.

"Blossom," the mayor blustered on the other end of the line, "help! There's been a break-in at the First National Jewelry Store-"

She did not wait for further information, did not have that kind of time to waste. The sooner she stopped this moron, who else would try to rob a jewelry store in a city where superheroes lived, the sooner she could get back to Calculus and Physics.

"I'm on it Mayor!" she intoned, disconnecting before he could say more.

The gaping hole she found carved through the side of the wall was somewhat unexpected although; it showed a definite taste for the theatrical. She rolled her eyes knowing damned well that she thought it was overkill. She and her sisters had learned how to use the door years ago, and if they could do it then just about anybody could. As she made her way inside through, what had to be an infected wound to the building from an architectural standpoint she could almost hear the horror movie music that they play just as the killer pounced on an unsuspecting victim. Turning to her left, toward the jewelry cases she saw why.

An unknown voice whispered in her ear, "_He's ba-ack." _like the maniacal demon he had proven that he was.

Brick lounged against a jewelry case, swinging a ruby necklace that he appeared to no longer have any interest in from limp fingers (assuming they had fingers). His eyes had latched unto her the moment she had entered the room. Eyes, that were filled with… desire? Frozen in shock, Blossom was thankful that she had changed out of the tank top and shorts she had been wearing earlier, when she had decided to go to the library although, the way Brick was looking at her, she could very well have been naked instead of wearing the T-shirt and jeans that she remembered putting on. It unnerved her, which was strange because before that moment Blossom would not have thought she knew what that meant.

Then he smiled, and it was rakish, self-assured and cruel and, even though it should not have been, it was also more than a tiny bit sexy.

"It's been a long time Red," he said, his eyes languidly assessing her body again, "too long."

That did it, his voice jarred her into action the way not even a punch to the gut would have. And move she did, right out of the store, away from Brick, speed-dialing Buttercup on the way. Although she considered herself to be a strong girl, both mentally and physically, she could not handle seeing Brick right then. She needed time to meditate and come to terms with the fact that the one guy who _could_ indeed make her life a veritable living hell had just flown right back _into_ her life. In other words. There was no _freaking way _that she was even remotely capable of dealing with him! As much as she hated to do it, she would have to let Buttercup take care of her mission.

"Switch with me," Blossom said without preamble when her sister _finally_ decided to answer her phone (which was basically on the first ring), "Break-in at the First National Jewelry Store."

"Why?" Buttercup replied, sounding as though Blossom had just roused her from a sound nap even though she had not even been at home when Blossom had left.

"You'll see when you get here. We'll discuss it at home." Blossom responded brusquely, "I can't talk now."

"What happened to not taking missions you can't accomplish?" Buttercup laughed tauntingly, "Don't worry, I'll-"

The silence was deafening as much as it was drawn out and sudden. It seemed that they had somehow been disconnected and Blossom suspected that Buttercup had hung up on her, that or the call had been dropped until the next sound came through. It sounded like the trash compacter, in the dump, just outside the city limits, where the Gang Green Gang now kept residence. However, it was more comparable to the sound of a car that had wrapped itself around the trunk of a really strong tree. Fear filled her. Not because there was any chance of Buttercup actually being hurt, but she was afraid that a disaster of another kind had just struck, one that would prevent Buttercup from coming to her aid.

"Buttercup-" she gasped, unable to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Butch" It was the only reply that came, and it was delivered from a voice that had about the consistency of a reed.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked tentatively, understanding exactly what her sister was going through.

"I'm fine. You need to get to the corner of 3rd and Townsway pronto. There was just a bus crash. I'm on my way"

"Are there any fatalities? What happened? Is-" Blossom asked, immediately going into analytical mode

"Blossom, the bush crashed into me. Everyone's fine." The strain in Buttercup's voice was evident

In ordinary circumstances, the jaws-of-life would have had to be used to free the people who were crammed like sardines into what used to be a bus pre-Buttercup. It was times like that that Blossom was glad that she could never be confused with somebody _ordinary_. It soothed her that she could take control of a situation even as she could foresee her own life spiraling completely out of control. It was exhausting, cleaning up Buttercup's mess, but it kept her mind focused on the task at hand and away from the dangerous territory that was the package deal with a certain someone who had just flown back into her life unexpectedly and most undesirably. It was only after she had finished freeing the captives and properly discarding the bus that her mind, like a demented boomerang, went back to Brick.

She got home a scant three minutes before Buttercup returned and was once again attempting to get her Calculus and Physics homework completed when Buttercup slammed into the room. She managed to startle Bubbles who had been in the sun room, the professor had had built for her when the girls had turned thirteen that was adjacent to the bedroom, working on yet another canvas. The dirty look that she shot through the open door could easily have been Blossom's own, they both hated sudden interruptions, this time however, Blossom granted Buttercup an amnesty with the consideration that she wanted to slam every door in the house herself.

"What happened at the jewelry store?" Blossom asked, trying her best to sound bored.

"What happened?" Buttercup repeated sardonically, "You want to know what happened? Here's what happened. I got there and _your_ jewelry _thief_ was gone…"

Blossom could feel her stomach hit the floor.

"…What the hell kind of thief doesn't take anything?" The question caused Blossom's head to snap up.

"Nothing was taken?" She asked skeptically.

"All the jewelry on inventory was in the store, every piece was accounted for. Oh, and there's more," she extracted a note from her pocket and handed it to Blossom, "I found this sticking out of a ventilation shaft."

Blossom did not even bother to open it; she just glimpsed _Red_ written in a script that could only be described as uncompromising before she crystallized (froze) the letter and shattered it into a million pieces on the floor. She did not even look at it twice before sticking her head back into her notebook, having given up on the idea of going to the library. It was almost impossible for her to ignore the shocked looks on Bubbles and Buttercup's faces but somehow she managed. She even managed to make some inroads on her Calculus, that is, before Buttercup ripped the book right out of her hands and tossed it across the room.

"Are you out of your _freaking_ mind?" She yelled directly into Blossom's face.

"It was addressed to me and I have Calculus _and_ Physics to finish for the first two periods Monday-"

"Oh come off it!" Buttercup bellowed, "When are you going to stop flaunting the fact that you do A.P. (Advance Placement) Calculus and A.P. Physics!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blossom asked, taken aback, "Bubbles takes A.P. Art and A.P. Biology and you take A.P. Woodshop and A.P. Metal-crafting! What have I got to flaunt? I've seen Bubbles' paintings in the gallery and they sell your work in furniture stores! So don't give me that flaunt bullshit!" (all the girls classes are Advance Placement, the ones mentioned here are special Advance Placement classes that were formulated especially for them which are held at the college instead of the high school)

Bubbles by this time had firmly entrenched herself between her two sisters, always the peacemaker, looking on with open curiosity. Blossom decided to walk away; she knew what their confrontation was really about. It was not worth all of this, and it seemed that she and Buttercup, while they disagreed on most things had both decided to leave Bubbles out of it. So gathering her books she left the room without another word to either of them.

Blossom was in the Professor's study when Buttercup found her later, looking quite uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," Buttercup said through clenched teeth (she viewed apology as a punishment worse than death), "that, up there wasn't about you. I saw Butch today. I guess I was just venting."

"I know what you mean," Blossom replied an to Buttercup's raised brow she felt her stomach sink again (talk about lower than low), "Brick was in the jewelry store." She said at last, leveling with her.

For a few seconds they both watched the floor. Blossom was the first to break the silence.

"Neither of us can tell Bubbles," she said gravely, "that would be the same as inviting trouble in the front door."

* * *

A.N. I took time off from telling Bubbles about the boys' return, not only because that _is _how the girls would have done it, but also because she is the most likely of the girls to fall for a boy's charms. Also, it made her look as out of it as Boomer is adept and I view that as a valuable contrast. In the next few updates it will make a lot more sense.

Ciao for now.

_ Sabby More_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Every Man For Himself (Part I)

Blossom was convinced that Mr. Morgan, her Physics teacher, hated her. Why else would he assign lab partners to the class and give Blossom the new transfer student, who could not even bother to show up for class as a lab partner? Granted, she was the youngest and most brilliant student in the class, if she had an Amoeba brother for a lab partner she would still be an A+ student. However, she still would have preferred a lab partner who at least _pretended_ that he cared about the class. Who cared that it was only his first day? It was hard to believe that she was the only person on earth who understood the importance of punctuality. Just then, the door at the back of the class slammed open.

"This room 205?"

Blossom felt her eyes dilate. She was going to _kill_ Mr. Morgan! Looking around only confirmed what she already knew. The new transfer student, _her_ new lab partner, was none other than Brick Rowdyruff himself. Hastily, she faced front and pulled on the jacket that she had draped over the back of her seat. She'd be damned if she let that jerk have anything to say about her, good or bad, and the last thing she needed was for him to think that she had known that he would be there and was attempting to seduce him with the skimpy, little top that she had pulled on with her jeans in deference to the fact that she had gym third period.

"Yes it is Mr. Rowdyruff." Mr. Morgan replied in his put-you-to-sleep voice, "Please, take a seat."

Brick scanned the aisle with his eyes and came up short when he spotted a familiar hair clip attached to an even more familiar red waterfall. The smirk that was becoming tattooed to his face fell into place. Luckily, the seat next to her was vacant, he would have _hated_ to have had to break some moron's neck during the first period of his _first_ day of school. He rolled his eyes. Yeah, that would have been a damned shame. He swaggered through the room, as though he owned the place, directly toward her. If he had not known better, he would have thought that she had stiffened at his approach. It was not until he came to a stop next to her that she even moved, breezing past him and straight toward the teacher's desk.

Just then, the teacher's phone rang and he went outside to take the call, lucky bastard, leaving Blossom standing in front of his desk looking like a challenge Brick just could not resist. She was careful to keep her back squarely to him at all times, not that he was complaining. With a view like the one she was affording him he could suddenly understand why teens got pregnant all over the world. Heck, he would sleep with a girl who had an ass that was _half_ as nice as hers. Would, could, had, who was keeping tabs, he wasn't. just like he wasn't passing up the best piece of ass he had seen since he started noticing girls. He did not stop to think about what he was doing. He just succumbed to the call her body was emitting.

She did not seem aware of his presence until his arms came down on the desk on either side of her, effectively trapping her between him and it. He wanted to force a confrontation. He wanted her to, at the very least, take a swing at him instead of acting like he did not exist.

His hands fell to the desk in front of her with the finality of a cell door closing in a jail and the only thought that went through Blossom's mind was that she _had_ to get away. She whirled on him, but instead of the feral growl she had intended to give him she felt her eyes widen and her mouth drop open as she craned her neck to establish eye contact and the delicious scent of his cologne wafted down to her. Her pulse quickened and she struggled to keep her saliva in the mouth. When did he get so tall? Damn! Why the hell did he have to smell so good? It angered her that her body would react so traitorously to his nearness. It pissed her off that he would stand there and look at her with such fake tenderness in his eyes. She hated him for it. They were not friends! He existed to destroy her, to torture her.

_Would his brand of torture really be that bad?_ Some needy part of her consciousness asked before she ruthlessly tuned it out. She tried to push him away but he did not budge, did not even appear to have felt it. She tried again, more aware now that the whole class must be watching them, but her arms must have had the consistency of boiled noodles because there was no reaction except for _her_ arms bending. She stopped trying to push him away, instead she stepped back coming up short when she walked into the desk all the while keeping her hands on his chest in a vain attempt at keeping him at bay. She saw understanding flash in his eyes as she tried to think of an alternative means of escaping him.

Brick knew the exact moment when strategy overcame sheer panic. He frightened her but, like him, she would try to find an exit strategy that did not include admitting her fear. It was just too bad he had no intention of letting her go that easily. He took a step toward her causing her to slide onto the desk behind her; but when she would have moved away Brick grabbed her, forcing her to look at him. When their eyes met Brick felt the surge of awareness that passed between them as surely as she must have and he took note, _really_ took note of her reaction to him. What he saw hit him like a freight train. The droopy eyes, her shallow breathing, the way she still kept her hands on his chest, the fact that she was leaning ever so slightly toward him. It was like looking at a mirror image of his own reaction. She was not afraid of him. She was attracted to him! The funny thing was, she did not seem to realize it.

When she licked her lips he very nearly came undone. Sheer rip roaring lust won the battle as his senses devoured her. His eyes washed over her hungrily, coming to rest on the navel ring that was still glinting in the partial light between them even as hands that had seconds ago held her in place moved up her body to touch it. He heard as well as saw and felt her sharply indrawn breath, saw her eyes widen and her mouth part invitingly. He moved closer, not stopping until he was standing between her thighs.

"Stop running Red."

The words merely whispered against her lips jolted Blossom from the sensuous pseudo-reality that he had somehow created around them, leaving her aware of his nearness, of his touch and the way that her body was reacting to both. As if sensing her distraction, Brick ran his tongue over her lips, moaning with pleasure as Blossom wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as she would have kissed him, sanity reasserted itself and she found herself pulling away in disgust instead. She was disgusted in herself and she was disgusted with Brick as well. She could not why she was acting so irrationally. None of her actions made sense. The eyes looking into her own darkened perceptibly as he moved a hand over her thigh.

He was teasing her, trying to evoke some kind of response. His other hand was still kept occupied by her navel ring. For some reason he seemed to like it. His eyes darkened even more. That made her nervous, she did not know why. It was the only logical reason for her clearing her throat and licking her lips (it was _not_ to savor his taste on them), the latter was a mistake however because Brick's gaze locked on those lips and held. The hand that had been stroking her thigh moved to cradle her face, to stroke her lips. The growl that reverberated in his throat, the intention in his eyes, were unmistakable. He leaned toward her, stopping only when they were a whisper breath apart then he smiled.

The way her eyes darkened at his nearness, the way she basically gulped in his essence told Brick all he needed to know. Red wanted him! He had a chance! For now, that knowledge was all he needed. Blossom obviously needed time to come to terms with what she was feeling and he needed time to analyze his current predicament but he could no more deny her what she wanted than he could deny himself. however, he was about to try, until her wicked tongue came out again to wet her lips and made contact with his also. For a few seconds neither one of them moved, shocked as they were by their situation. When Brick would have pulled away her tongue moved against his lips and a weird purring sound emanated from her throat.

Suddenly she was the aggressor. Brick's breath caught when he met eyes that had both the color and the consistency of molten lava. She leaned closer to nip at his lower lip and it completely unraveled him. All hope of control was lost. His hands moved of their own volition to frame her for his own mouth's assault and I seemed, that she was laughing at him, that is until their lips met and he thought that he would explode from the sheer sweetness of her. Blossom's mouth opened to his almost immediately and Brick found that Blossom was not just sweet but hot as well he was desperately lost in her passion and his finger quickly entangled themselves in her hair, efficiently dislodging her hairclip even as his tongue laved on hers.

Blossom smiled her most condescending as she broke the kiss, fully aware of Brick's erection against her thigh. If there was one thing she knew she could fake, it was arousal. Her devastating relationship with Dexter the year before had taught her that. They had agreed that it was the distance that had been their undoing but in reality, it was the fact that Blossom felt closer to his sister Dee-Dee than she had to her college professor boyfriend that had really been the finisher in their relationship. He cared more about his "Computer" than he ever did about Blossom and that hurt dammit! She had never told him that, she would sooner have swallowed her tongue. She did not tell the professor either, even though he was clearly disappointed when Dexter stopped calling.

At the surprised look on Brick's face, Blossom laughed outright which seemed to take him even further aback allowing her to walk past him. Just then, the bell tolled the end of the period but Brick would not be so easily dismissed. He followed her back to their seat, blocking her in and apparently looking for some sort of explanation.

"What?" she whispered fiercely, "What do you want? Do you expect me to swoon like some lovesick loser? Do you want me to act like that was the first kiss I've ever received-"

"No," Brick cut in, his voice completely calm, only the heat in his eyes and the baseball cap he was pointing at her betrayed his true feelings, "I expect you to act like that was the _best_ kiss you've ever received because something like that _has_ to be mutual."

Her hand slapping his face brought absolute calm back into both Brick's mind _and_ his body. The absolute hatred in her eyes told Brick how completely he had lost this round. He was rushing something that she _just was not ready_ to admit. What he felt was not one-sided! He could wait, as long as it took, because he knew _that_! His composure firmly in place he leaned over and ruffled her hair, placing his cap firmly on her head when he was done. Grabbing his backpack he turned away from her, headed toward the door at the back of the class. He only stopped when he reached the doorway. Turning, he found Blossom right behind him.

"Look Red, I got carried away-" It was the only concession he would allow her.

"Don't let it happen again _Cherokee_." Came the smarting reply that had Brick automatically fingering the ponytail that had earned him the nickname 'Indian' from his brothers.

However, strategy demanded silence at that point so he let her have that dig and instead focused on his next class. A.P. Calculus, room 315 and he was already almost late. He did not even notice when Red rushed past him on the stairwell for at that moment it had occurred to him that their Physics teacher had never returned to class just as another forgotten article pushed its way past his focus, a particular hairclip that was left lying on the 'professor's' desk back downstairs. By the time he waltzed into class he was already ten minutes late but with his pilfered treasure burning a hole through his pocket, he was on cloud nine.

* * *

A.N.

Hey all of you in fictionland! I know that you've been waiting a really long time for this chap (sorry it took so long). I won't bore you guys with the details. Looking forward to your reviews though. I'll try to update more frequently.

Ciao for now

_Sabby More_


	4. Chapter 4

A.N

I got a _bit_ carried away here. I was as true to the characters as I could be but in the heat of it all I kind of veered off on a tangent (I wonder if you'll notice where) but as long awaited as it was I finally present my next chapter. Tell me what you think. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 4- Every Man For Himself (Part II)

Rock music blared from that were placed in precision spots to ensure the best possible acoustics. Buttercup knew her acoustics, every good rock musician did! Not that her sisters ever wanted to play anything besides that soft, girly rock-pop crap! In A.P. Woodworking however, heavy metal ruled. She was lucky enough to get placed in a class full of Goth kids. After a while, she had even started dressing like them; because it was more practical, not because she liked it or anything. Streaking her hair green; was because she liked it. Picking up her newest pet project she headed toward the grading corner swaying her hips in time with the drumbeats. The unmistakable pressure of her backside being squeezed made her spin around, ready to slam forty pounds of pure oak into the scull of her harasser.

There was nobody there. Shrugging off the whole incident as a figment of her overactive imagination, even though it had never overacted quite like that before. It had never overacted like that before! Careful to place her mock-antique wardrobe and chest-of-drawers on the floor least she should destroy it on an ero who was not worth the effort she made a thorough inspection of the workplace. She would have given up too, if a log she had seen when she first looked around had not looked like a person a few seconds later as she looked around again. Nobody worked that fast! Nobody except… her and maybe… kid flash. Upon closer inspection, Buttercup realized that the figure was not only a person. It was her! And before it was the last person she wanted to see.

"Hey sup Cup!" Butch said by way of a greeting.

He stood, looking for a better vantage point as he leered at her breasts through her mesh shirt. he did not try to camouflage what he was doing, that was not his style. He was not like Brick, hated tiptoeing around an issue and Boomer tended to avoid confrontation entirely but not Butch, he was more direct, more bold. Besides, the last time he had seen her, Buttercup had not been quite so… busty and hell, he had made eye contact already. It was not his fault that her chest was so much more… intriguing. It seemed, that she realized it too because her arms crossed over the delicious mounds obstructing his view. Strange that it was only then he took note of how rigidly her entire body was held.

Her eyes narrowed and she took a step away from him, grinding her teeth all the while. She was such a turn on.

"Nobody calls me that!" she said in a voice so low, Butch could only assume it was _supposed_ to be intimidating.

_Was that because they usually only say it when they're referring to your bra size?_ The thought brought a smile to his face even as he met her eyes. "I call you Cup, always have, even before those… cups," he inclined his head toward her bosom, "you didn't like me calling you Butt remember?"

"Shut up!" she growled at him, then grumbled presumably to herself, "You always were an enormous jackass."

He smiled, finding her statement funny because… well because he was a jackass, and proud of it. He came around the desk to stand behind her. She did not turn around, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of running scared, like every girl he had threatened, because he was threatening her. He reached toward her.

"If you want to keep your arms attached to your body, and I highly suspect that you do, don't even _think_ about touching me."

She did not really expect him to back off, she would not have. After all, she had basically just issued a challenge that would have _appealed _to her! Still, it shocked her when his hands clamped down on her, restraining her like a straightjacket before whirling her around to face him. She had to look up to meet his gaze, which was weird because she was no shorty; she was eye level with the Professor for crying out loud! She stared at him with dead eyes, refusing to squirm because that was exactly what he wanted and she knew it. He seemed to be irritated by her lack of reaction. Leaning forward he slid his lips against hers, shocking her further.

"Weren't you going to remove my arms?" he asked tauntingly.

Rage, pure, unadulterated rage the likes of which she had not felt in years wreaked havoc with her body. She broke his hold on her, which was not easy, and slapped him so hard that he hit the floor. He was back on her feet before she could blink, and she could blink really fast; pushing her back against the wall with his arm against her throat. The look in his eyes as determined as it was filled with intent and suddenly she was afraid. Not that he would hurt her; those wounds would heal soon enough, but that he would notice the feminine side of her that she had always been so very careful to hide. Only one guy had ever seen it. The guy who had taken her virginity but not her heart. She did not _want_ her heart touched but then, Butch did not care _what_ she wanted.

Some part of Butch told him that he should be angry. She had hit him after all; nobody had laid a finger on him in a long time. Then he realized that this was Cup, the one person who _could_ and _would _get away with doing so. The smile that skittered across his face was not kind.

"You've gotten soft Cup," he said, fondling one of her breasts, then the other with his free hand, delighting in the trembling of her lower lip, "before I left, if you'd hit me I'd be picking myself up from six floors down ten buildings away! What the hell was that little swat supposed to be?"

She turned away, seemingly straining to get away from his touch, which made no sense to Butch; he was by no means holding her prisoner. She could break through the wall at her back easily enough, if escape was what she really desired. His hand moved lower until it came into contact with something metallic and his eyes widened. _By all thins cursed and blessed! The little vixen had her navel pierced!_ He felt himself grow hard as he tugged lightly at her navel ring and even harder when, for a split second her mouth flew open in response.

"What cup size do you wear?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" she could not hide her confusion had she wanted to.

"Bras, what's your cup size?"

"E. Hey! What does that-"

His growl cut her off, a growl he could not help much as he wanted to, one of pleasure and _need_. How long had it been since he had last had sex? A couple of weeks? A month? Either way he should stop touching her. Now! But he did not want to. She felt soooo good it should have been a crime, and probably was, hence the appeal.

Buttercup tried to push him away but it was about as effective as her trying to move a mountain after a dose of antidote X, less the crumbling rocks. In fact, he was closer now than when she had started pushing at him, something hard was now pressed against her thigh and she had high doubts that it was his knee nor, did she believe that it was like that a minute before. Despite herself, she found that kind of arousing. How she hated situations such as this! How she wished that she could hit the Professor upside the head with that stupid 'Public and Private Property Damage Contract' as she had wanted to a few years back when he had threatened her and her sisters with groundation (yes I just said groundation) if they did not sign it.

That damn contract was the only thing keeping Buttercup where she was, as it stated that neither she nor her sisters could destroy any property, public or private, without repairing or replacing that property. She was already in hot water because of the bus incident although Blossom took some of the heat on that one. Clearly, the only way to get away from Butch was to go through the wall, but fixing a school wall would just cut into valuable nap time, not to mention get her into more trouble with the Professor coming so soon after she had totaled a _bus._ This only really gave her one real option. Stand there like an idiot.

The way she had pushed against his chest had been so… provocative. It was a damn shame that she in no way seemed to realize how horny she was making him, though how it could be _more obvious_ was simply beyond human reckoning in the first place! He moved even closer. She smelled good. Like wildflowers and varnish, an unlikely combination but tantalizing none the less. He wedged his left leg between both of hers to separate them as his hand went to the snap of her jeans. He ignored her small sound of protest and it died away quickly enough, token protests always did. His lips found hers as his naughty, naughty hand slipped inside her jeans and he stopped, struck as though by lightning by what he had discovered.

Buttercup was not wearing any panties!

If he had been a religious man, at that moment, he would have said every possible prayer of thanks and probably sang a few hymns, but he was not so as it stood all he could do was close his eyes and think, _yes!_ while trying not to break into a jig. Who had ever experienced such a perfect series of events? First, he and Buttercup shared an A.P. Woodworking class, a class where nobody actually stayed and attendance was optional, heck the teacher had not even bothered to show up. Then, he had found excuse enough to get his hands on her and now, could he say icing on the cake, she was not wearing any panties! There was no way he could walk away now!

Buttercup knew she should fight, kick him in the balls, scream and slap him, anything to get him to stop but, disgusted as she was to even be thinking it, she did not want him to (stop, that is). It had been almost a year since anyone had touched her so intimately and while was not going to go running back to Ace, heck she would not even acknowledge _Butch_ when it was over, guys were not the only ones who had _needs_, certain _desires_ that they needed met. She had those same needs dammit and she would be damned if she was going to turn her back on a fully functioning, more than fully functioning actually; more like bursting, male just so she could go home and masturbate to porn with Bubbles while Blossom and the Professor slept.

When his lips returned to hers, Buttercup stiffened momentarily before moaning in what he could assume was surrender and returned his kiss. It was all for effect. Which was why, even though her right arm was wrapped around his neck, with her left she kept a steady pressure against his chest, consequently pulling him to her and pushing him away. The arm that had been at her throat snaked around her midsection, for the first time truly holding her prisoner. The pleasure that washed through her when he grabbed her rear she could not help if she wanted to. She had not wanted to.

His fingers found her hot and ready for him and he paused, on the precipice of an encounter he wanted more than he wanted to breathe, yet would not have expected a scant half hour ago, expecting her to change her mind, to try to pull away from him. She did neither. Instead, her left hand, having retained its position on his chest, moved downward until she could caress the pulsing heat that was now the core of his existence through the denim of his jeans. The groan that escaped him, though involuntary, spoke of all the passion she evoked in him like no one else ever had.

She pulled her mouth away from his, struggling, as he was, to catch her breath.

"I… I think we should stop." She gasped.

He smiled, moving to kiss her neck, loving the way her head fell back to give him better access, "I know we should. I don't want to."

Taking her silence as concurrence, Butch pushed his fingers the rest of the way inside her slick and ready canal, basking in the way her breath caught, the soft whimpering sounds she made as her he stretched her, the way she continuously tightened around his fingers. She in turn increased the pressure of her hand against his jeans, pleasuring him through the obstruction until he could bear the barrier no more. He removed his hand from around her for long enough to undo the damn thing himself and bring her hand into contact with the rock hard result of her labor. Her eyes widened but she did not back down, she stroked him, knowing instinctively how he liked to be touched. All the while, grinding against the fingers that he stroked _her_ with. All too soon it became too much for him.

Buttercup could not help her bemused pleasure as Butch ripped open her shirt to suckle her breasts. She felt her eyes roll back in her head as he brought her to climax with his mouth _and_ his hand; and if the sudden wetness against her own hand was any indication, he had the same effect on him. They both slid to the floor, panting from exertion. When Butch tried to reach for her again however Butter cup rose and moved away from him, wiping her hands against her jeans thoroughly before re-zipping and re-snapping them. At his look of confusion she almost laughed outright but somehow contained herself.

"Oh don't look so upset," she told him, "just now was fun but it was _only_ sex. You know, a great way to satisfy a physical need. It doesn't make us friends and it _definitely_ doesn't make us _more_ than friends. I still don't like you. There's no need for a repeat performance."

The relief that washed over his face was unmistakable, if a little anticlimactic. She had not expected him to disagree with her, it was just unflattering that he would agree so readily; and what the hell kind of guy _would not_ pursue a repeat performance?! This was _sex_ they were talking about!

Butch sat on the floor looking up at her, an arrangement he by no means disliked, before lumbering to his feet and bringing the fingers that had recently been inside her to his mouth to lick them off, watching as she stood transfixed. It gave him more pleasure than it had any right to. She was right. They were not friends, they could never be, people in his line of work did not have friends, they had conquests. She was dead wrong however, if she thought that this was the last time they would have sex. He would not pursue it right now because, for the moment, he was sated but that by no means meant that he was done with her.

He tossed his jacket to her and for a moment she looked confused, then seemed to notice the state of her top for the first time. Anyone else would have blushed, Cup just nodded and slipped into the jacket, zipping it up. He in turn replaced his unmentionables in his jeans, zipping and snapping them securely. Then, picking up his Cup figure he walked to the grading corner and placed it directly to the right of her project, caressing it in her plain view where he had caressed her only moments before, before he left it. Walking back towards her, he grabbed his backpack. Then, because it was too much of a temptation he captured her chin and brushed his lips against hers.

"Later Cup." He said, then he left her as well.

LUNCH

Buttercup found Blossom at their spot below the oak tree in front of the school.

"Butch is here!" she exclaimed by way of a greeting.

Blossom nodded, "So is Brick."

Their eyes widened as realization dawned.

"Oh no!" they said in unison, "Bubbles!"

* * *

A.N

O.k this is the last thing I'm going to say here. Did anyone notice that Butch wasn't wearing any underwear? Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Something happened with my computer and it deleted all my files so sorry it took so long for me to post it. That's it from me.

Ciao for now

_Sabby More_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Guy With The Blue Eyes

Bubbles walked into the park for a change of scenery. To the untrained eye walking through a park every week as she did could hardly be classified as a change of scenery but to Bubbles' artistic eyes the park was always changing, always awash with life. That was what was bothering her. The park was usually filled with skittering, chattering little animals. Today, there were none. It did not bode well with her. It did not make sense either, that is, until she turned the corner to the heart of the park, the fountain. It was like a scene from an Ace Ventura movie, if only the person were not Freddie Krueger with perfect skin and amazing hair. In the grip of panic she started chattering frantically causing all of the animals to scatter noisily, most of them probably would not utter a word to her for a month but it was worth it to keep them safe.

"What," Boomer started, not opening his eyes and, barely seeming perturbed, "did you do that for?"

His lack of reaction might have thrown anyone else but Bubbles saw it for what it was, artistic disdain. That and she had spotted the sketch pad in his lap. She hissed at him anyway.

"I don't know what you're planning but you'll leave those innocent animals out of it. You have no-"

His chuckle cut her off.

"I see. Because I'm a bad guy everything I do is also conceived as being bad? Meditation is dastardly because of the person meditating? A seat is evil because the person who happens to be sitting on it has done some evil things? Are you really that close-minded? Somehow I expected more of you."

His pencil moved fast and furious over the face of his sketch pad. His eyes however, never opened once.

It was hard to hold the laughter in.

"Me? Close-minded?" she gasped to choke off a giggle. "Either you've been inhaling too many paint fumes or you aren't too bright. It takes an open mind to access artistic vision. My point was not that you were doing something wrong just because you're not the nicest guy. It was that things have a penchant for going wrong around you and your plans have a habit of blowing up in your face. If it's all the same with you, and I can tell it is, I'd rather the wildlife around here not suffer for it." (She sounds like a prude. So deceiving.)

He lifted the sketch pad so that she could see his work and was surprised when he was enveloped by her thoughtful silence. Stiffening, he waited for the explosion. It never came.

"If that's how you see me then you don't see me at all." She said so softly that he might have missed it.

She had judged him and found him wanting? Nobody he had met since deciding to pursue art had ever found fault with his work before, and art was a fickle mistress. It interested him enough to coax his eyes open. Before him stood the most beautiful piece of artwork he had ever laid eyes on. She was exquisite. Though he had thought himself impervious to the hormonal teenage response, Boomer found himself in the throes of a fierce one. He studied his sketch to find that she had been right. It did not do her justice. In fact, it looked absolutely nothing like her. Who the hell had he been drawing? He stared at the girl on his sketch pad knowing he had seen her before. His memory of that same face peeking into his bedroom jolted him. A groupie? He had to be in a veritable artistic slum to be sketching a groupie.

"It's not you." He said finally, his voice very flat.

"Oh," she gasped sounding, for some odd reason, disappointed, "who is it then?"

"Just a girl I used to know in Cityville." He could not give her more detail if he wanted to.

The look she gave him made him almost afraid. It held a hint of danger and a load of shyness, not what he would have expected from sweet, innocent Bubbles.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asked, a little too calmly.

His laughter choked him so that his eyes were watering when he finally faced her again.

"No." he said, still trying to control the laughter, "She's not my type. She just thought my brothers and I were cool so she usually followed us around."

"She is pretty." Bubbles stated with an undertone that clearly said that she did not quite believe him, "Are you _sure_ she's not your type?"

Boomer scoffed. "I think I know what I like-"

"You don't like pretty girls?" Bubbles interrupted.

"If I wanted to be followed around and stared at with helpless adoration _I'd get a puppy for crying out loud_!"

He had not intended to explode like he had but Bubbles just kept smiling.

"So you like 'em confident." It was not a question

"Yes. I find confidence very attractive in a girl."

"What about pretty?" she responded.

"It doesn't hurt." he quipped.

"A girl who's smart and shares your passion for art?" she asked, closer than ever now.

"My ideal woman." Boomer replied with a mock groan.

Her hands came down on either side of his fountain perch and she leaned over him, giving him a clear view of her cleavage in her skimpy, little cheerleader's outfit from his vantage point. Her smile was downright sinful as she gazed into his eyes.

"Well then," she barely whispered, her breath brushing against his lips in a highly provocative manner, "I guess today is your lucky day."

His pants tightened to an uncomfortable level and Boomer found breathing extremely difficult as his eyes flickered from hers to her chest and back again. He had never been so affected by any of the other girls he'd met. How could she do this to him b simply leaning over? Was she even aware of the riot she was causing in his body? She licked her lips and he knew he was a goner he would die if he did not kiss her right then, the fire raging inside him would burn him to a crisp from the inside and kill him. It was that simple. There was nothing feigned about his groan as he leaned forward to take her lips with his own.

"Stop that right there!" Blossom yelled from behind Bubbles, causing her to stiffen and pull away from the kiss before it could happen.

The next thing Boomer knew, he was staring into eyes that seemed like molten lava. Blossom. Yup she was Brick's inversion alright. She was all fired up where Brick would have been so frigid you could scrape the ice off of him. And yet he breathed fire, go figure. No, wait, now was not the time to get distracted with analysis.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my sister?" Blossom yelled in his face causing him to shiver. Boiling attitude, frigid breath, what the hell?

Behind Blossom's back Buttercup caught Bubbles eye.

"I'm onto you, you slut." She mouthed before turning away.

Boomer kept his composure.

"I wasn't doing anything to your sister. You should be asking your sister what she was trying to do to me."

"As if." Blossom scoffed, "Bubbles is dating Mitch, try to convince somebody else that she's trying to put the moves on you."

Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged a dirty look behind Blossom's head.

"You know what?" Blossom snarled at him, "You and your brothers can take your bullshit and shove it way up your-"

"You've seen the guys?" Bubbles interjected.

Blossom opened her mouth but, before a single word could escape, Boomer was already answering for her.

"Of course they did. How was class today you two?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blossom and Buttercup retorted, not missing a beat.

"Really?" Boomer asked, turning his eyes on Blossom, "Nice cap by the way."

If Bubbles and Buttercup thought that Blossom was red before, it was nothing compared to the shade of red that her whole body flushed at Boomer's words. She looked guilty as hell as she slowly reached to her head and removed the incriminating evidence of her meeting with Brick.

Bubbles turned on Buttercup like a cornered animal.

"You knew didn't you? You knew and you didn't tell me!" the anger in her eyes would have scared a lesser person, Buttercup didn't even flinch. "Is that what you guys were fighting about?"

Buttercup merely shrugged. "I don't see how that's any of your business." Was all she had to say.

"Nice jacket by the way," Boomer's words cut into the tense atmosphere building around the two sisters, "I liked it when Butch was wearing it this morning.

Bubbles eyes opened even wider but Buttercup only shrugged as if to say "So what?".

"Let's go Blossom." Buttercup finally said after a while. Blossom stared at her as though she had taken leave of her senses, before seeming to rationalize for herself that it really was not their place to interpose themselves uninvited into Bubbles' affairs.

Turning to Bubbles she said, "You have five minutes," in a soft voice, "if you aren't back in school by then, I'm coming looking for you."

This last bit, while said to Bubbles was spoken as she looked Boomer straight in the eye. He knew exactly what she meant.

Bubbles did not miss a beat after they left, immediately she was upon him again.

"I thought they'd never leave." she said breathily, "Do you wanna pick up where we left off?"

Boomer stared at her in disbelief and started to gather his things.

"Let's get one thing straight Shortstop, I am not my brothers," he bit out angrily, "I understand that you're looking for a good time and all that but I don't do _taken_ that's Brick's thing and if you're engaged or married I'd suggest you see Butch. Oh and if you're just looking to have fun here's a _real nice_ suggestion! Why don't you try Mitch?"

He stormed past her paying no heed to her gasp of shock. She deserved every word, even the choice few he _hadn't_ said to her. This Princess needed to be taken down a few pegs.

"Boomer?" she cried out, grabbing his arm to prevent his leaving.

"Don't touch me!" he snarled at her, yanking his arm out of her grasp, "If I wanted to meet a whore, I'd have gone to a brothel, but thank you for ruining a perfectly good evening! Innocent my ass! You're nothing but a two-bit GODDAMN slut!"

She quailed at his ferocity and even he had to admit that it felt weird to him. He felt possessed. So he took the opportunity to leave before he did something stupid, like go Ike Turner in the middle of the park.

* * *

A.N

Ok

So now its done. Yes I made Bubbles the bad guy here but it gets better for her I promise. I just could never really wrap my head around the whole concept of Boomer being an all out bad guy. I thought it was sort of a funny twist. but now I'm not so sure. Anyway review and as long as it doesn't change the whole plot I'll see how I can accommodate your ideas. That's it from me.

Ciao for now

_Sabby More_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Green Eyed Monster

Damn those Rowyruffs, damn them right to heck! Exactly one week had gone by since that fiasco in the park with Bubbles (what a fun time that was) and thanks to Boomer, now Buttercup had a new shadow. Every time she turned around Bubbles was right there. Exactly how many times was she expected to say "Mind your own business!" before it was acceptable to kick her sister's teeth in anyway? She had a short fuse on a good day but at that point she would gladly set all of Bubbles' canvasses on fire just to cause the bitch pain. She was a traitor and she had the nerve to insinuate that Buttercup was the bad guy?

That was the thing with Bubbles. She had everybody fooled. The professor thought she was still just a cute little girl, Blossom thought she was as innocent as ever, even Mitch, who should know better, thought she was the perfect girlfriend. But Buttercup knew better. The only thing Bubbles was perfect at was being a little slut, slut and now traitor. That was not fair. Bubbles had always been a traitor, she had been betraying Mitch from practically day one and had Buttercup not witnessed for herself exactly the kind of person that little blond slut could be she might have been just as deluded as everyone else around Townsville with the exception of Boomer that is.

So what if Buttercup and Blossom had known the Rowdyruffs were back in town? Buttercup had no reason to divulge the information, especially to little-miss-can't-keep-her-legs-closed. Blossom had thought that letting Bubbles know would be the same as inviting trouble, and Buttercup had agreed though not for the reasons the Blossom had thought. Those being the Bubbles was too sweet and innocent to understand the threat those boys could possibly pose. For a smart girl Blossom was sure blind.

For over three years Bubbles and Mitch had been a couple. They had had sex right out the gate. To be completely fair, it was not really a big surprise that Bubbles was not in the least shy about her sexuality after all, Mitch was a big fan of having sex in public places. Buttercup could not have been the only one who had happened upon them over the years. However, disgusting though he may be, Buttercup could not believe that Mitch had ever cheated on Bubbles. Anyway Buttercup had never put much stock in sex; she did not for a second believe that what had taken place in that park a week ago had anything to do with sex at all.

Walking into the garage, she shut the door, turned on her stereo, With its seventeen speakers( one for each year she had been alive) it got to a volume that Blossom had dubbed 'deafen your neighborhood', and went over to the car that she was building from scratch. Nobody would come in after her. They all knew that when that stereo went on the garage became a dead-man's-zone, especially after the professor had had to be hospitalized that time she threw a wrench at him by accident. It only broke his leg though but everyone kept their distance after that anyway.

She tried to immerse herself in carburetor grease and forget the hunger and desire that she had seen on Bubbles face that day as she had looked at Boomer, desire she had never shown while looking at her own boyfriend. The fact that that little bitch would dare call her a traitor made her so mad! The carburetor made a little creaking sound before it shattered in her hands.

Great! That was just perfect! Now she had to make a whole new carburetor! Thank you Bubbles!

Two Days Later

It was what Buttercup called a fuck school day. Dr. Anston, her Metal-crafting teacher had a massive stick up his ass and she meant the size of a sycamore. His lover must have left him again. It would certainly explain why he was walking strangely today (and by that she meant normally). When the bell finally toned the end of his period it took all she had for Buttercup to restrain herself from flipping him off. Walking down the hall she belatedly realized that Butch had done what she had basically demanded after their one-off and had kept his distance. What a big jackass. She could use something to pound on. Good thing she had PE next. Sometimes the universe just threw you a freebie.

They were playing volleyball in the gym so Buttercup got a pass. Marshall knew that team sports were definitely not Buttercup's thing, plus the look on her face had to be a clear indication that someone could turn up seriously dead at the first misplaced serve.

"Out!" he'd said as soon as she crossed the threshold. Smart man Miss Keane had married Buttercup thought on a dark chuckle. Her duty was fulfilled anyway. She and her sisters were required to show their faces in gym class, not take part. Of course Blossom and Bubbles participated for the class credit and to show off. Buttercup however did not for one reason and one reason only. Participation meant holding back and it was one thing to hold back with her sister and something else completely to hold back with the average girl. Buttercup had no such restraint.

On the up side she had forty-five minutes to kill and a boulder in mind to beat into dust to work out some of her frustration so the day was not a total waste. She took off toward the quarry, the perfect place to get a workout and not get sued. Blossom was the one who always said every contract had a loophole she was just the one using it. In this case, nobody could call foul if she destroyed property that was scheduled for destruction anyway.

Lunchtime

Buttercup was headed to the oak when she heard her name whispered by the fall wall of the school. Curiosity got the better of her for once and she made her way to the source. One she arrived however she wished that she had just kept walking. Leaning against the fence was the one being she had never wanted to see again in her life.

"Hey sweet cheeks how are ya? It's been a while." Ace said with a smug grin.

"A year." She said even as her blood ran cold.

"Too long." He replied, tilting her what she knew he thought was his most charming smile.

"Not nearly long enough," Buttercup spat at him, "what the hell do you want?"

She had never seen Ace's face get so serious so fast before and in the next instant he was scaling the fence that stood between them.

"Ace don't you-" he was in front of her before she could finish her sentence. Her knees almost buckled at the smoldering look he gave her.

He walked until he could stroke her face uninhibited and she did not even try to push him away. She hated how he could do that to her. Reduce her to a quivering mass with just one look, a puddle with one touch. He was no good for her. She knew it! Dammit she knew it!

"I want you Buttercup." He drawled too close to her ear.

She pulled her resolve around her and stepped back. Backing away from the allure of his touch.

"I'm not helping you with whatever heist you're planning Ace. You can forget it right now. I won't ask my sisters to turn a blind eye either so you can just go."

"I'm not about anything like that dammit! I want _you _not your sisters and not your help! I've a lot of time to think baby and you were right. I shouldn't have asked you to put your integrity at risk for me and I sure as hell shouldn't have assumed that you were sleeping with that Mitch guy. I've seen the error of my ways Buttercup, you can believe that. Give me another chance," he must have seen the rejection that was coming clearly on her face because he grew frantic, "baby please! I know I can make you happy this time."

Buttercup felt her head slowly rotate from side to side but it was as though it had been happening to someone else. Never, not even in her wildest dreams, had she thought that Ace would beg her to take him back. It was surreal. So much so that she backed up another step.

"You had your chance," she heard a voice say. Shock overcame her when she realized it was her own, "you blew it. I-"

It was as far as she got before his lips came down on hers, hard taking her breath from her. She hated his skilful tongue, hated herself for moaning and melting into him. It was just like it had always been. It could not be! She was over him! She had gone through the screaming and the sleepless nights and the yearning. She was supposed to be over him. This was supposed to be done! Exhibiting an emotional strength she didn't know she had Buttercup stepped away from Ace and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "but it's over between us. Please just leave. I don't want you back."

With that she turned and walked to the oak as quickly as she could which meant that Ace could not catch her even if he wanted to. With any luck, now it would be over for real.

Lunchtime

It did not take a genius to realize that something had gotten Buttercup all riled up today and it was more than the uber gay Dr. Anston , though the man clearly had not gotten any in a while and was breathing down everybody's necks like he had been a dragon in a previous life. Butch had almost volunteered to serve as her punching bag by the time the period was over. She had come in irritated but by the time she left the anger had been coming off of her in waves. She was so damn sexy when she was mad. It was all he could do to keep himself from following her and demanding a repeat of two weeks before. He sat by the window in the upstairs library, enjoying the ache in his groin that the mere thought of her could evoke.

**Something outside drew his attention and… well, if it was not the sexy beast herself. He would know those E cups anywhere. They were delectable from any angle after all. He was so entranced with her that he almost did not notice the green guy she was talking to through the fence. Almost, but not quite. Green skin, dark glasses, a tooth that was always sticking out of his stupid mouth when it was closed, the all black outfit suited him somewhat. Why was Ace from the Gangrene Gang even talking to Buttercup in the first place?**

His interest was piqued as he watched Ace scale the fence and enter the school grounds. They seemed pretty intimate there and though the prospect made his blood boil there was always the possibility that it could mean something even more enticing. It could mean the Cup was now part of the criminal element in Townsville, albeit on the low.

That thought flew out of his head as he watched Ace grab Buttercup and put a kiss on her that would have made Brick go "wow" he saw her reaction, how she molded herself into that bastard and he knew exactly why she was irritated. Ace was her lover and evidently they were making up. Watching her in Ace's arms something inside Butch snapped along with the table under his hands. How dare that bastard put his hands on her? How dare he put his lips on her, his tongue in her mouth? She was Butch's dammit! She belonged to him and he didn't give a shit that she did not know it yet! That stupid fuck was going to pay! Nobody touched Butch's things without permission. Nobody. When he caught up with that no good piece of crap…

It was on the outskirts of town that he finally located that green punk. When Ace saw him he actually had the nerve to smile at him.

"Hey bud!" since when had he ever been friends with this dumb fuck? "I'd heard you guys were back in town!"

Butch was in no mood or chitchat. He grabbed that slimy, green, smug ass and rammed Ace into the nearest building hard.

"Tell me what I want to know or this is not going to be a pleasant experience for you. If you try to bullshit me, this is going to be a horrible experience for you. If you say something I don't want to hear. I'm going to kill you."

Ace gulped so hard that Butch was certain that it could be heard on the other side of town. It was certainly oddly satisfying how easy it was to that stupid smug look off his face. The urge to smack him around for a while just for fun was almost overwhelming but Butch had other things to deal with first.

"Wh-what do you wanna know?" Ace asked with his eyes narrowed.

Butch found himself chuckling at the obviously false bravado.

"I know that there's something going on between you and Buttercup. What is it?"

Ace hesitated, never a good sign. All of a sudden something behind Butch's back was vitally important to him.

"Nothing is happening between me and Buttercup." He said with an unsteady voice.

The growl that escaped Butch's throat was the only warning Ace got before Butch grabbed his arm and slammed it into the wall behind him with such force that the cracks of shattering bones could be clearly heard. His scream of pain tore through the air. Yet, even through the pain, Butch's smile was so cold and satisfied that it was enough to shut him up.

"Try again." Butch said evenly, "What's going on with you and Buttercup?"

"Nothing I swear!" Ace protested in panic.

When Butch's eyes narrowed to slits that rivaled Snake's Ace knew he was in danger of a full body cast.

"Okay! Fine! We used to date for a while! But she dumped me!" Ace shrieked.

"Is that true?" Butch asked coldly.

"Come on man! Of course it's true!"

Butch could see the rising panic on Ace's face.

"Why were you at my school today then?"

"I wanted to talk to her-"

"I'm gonna make this simple for you," Butch interjected, "stay away from my woman or the next time I'll be breaking much more than just your arm."

With that Butch left Ace to find his own way to a hospital. He had business with a certain brunette to tend to.

Buttercup was headed to Algebra when a hand wrapped around her wrist. In a rush, she tried to shrug it off but the hold only tightened. That could only mean one thing. Bubbles.

"Look I already told you, I'm not-" she stopped short when she turned into a chest, a man's chest.

"I want to talk to you."

She registered that the voice belonged to Butch, beyond that she had no clue as to what was going on. Yet, before she could protest she found herself being herded into the Woodworking workshop.

"Make this fast," she sniped, "I have class."

If Buttercup could credit Butch for nothing else, she would still have to credit him for being able to follow orders. He had her slammed into the nearest wall before she could even register motion. That was fast.

"Tell me about you and Ace."

"That's none of your damned business." She hissed in return.

"I'm making it my business! I saw you two at lunch, I saw you kissing him!"

"That has nothing to do with you!" Buttercup said as she stomped on his left foot, "Stay out of my personal affairs!"

His foot was killing him. She was wearing heels but Butch refused to back down from this.

"You can really say that?" he said looking her evenly in the eye, "Was I the only one here two weeks ago?"

"This is completely unrelated to what happened!" she was rising to his bait but it didn't matter.

"You're not going to see him again." It was by no means a request.

"Like hell I'm not!" Buttercup spat at him just to be rebellious.

There was a loud crash, dangerously close to Buttercup's ear, as Butch punched a massive hole in the wall next to her head.

"I don't like the thought of you with that guy! The thought of him touching you, kissing you…. If you see him again, I'll kill him and you can live with the knowledge that you drove me to it forever!"

Buttercup was silent for a moment, taken aback by his outburst.

"How the hell is who I do or do not see any concern of yours? Its-"

Butch kissed her then to shut her up. Hard, fisting his hand in her hair to hold her in place for the onslaught.

"You're mine," he whispered, his green eyes twinkling dangerously, "and I'll watch every male on earth rot before I give you to someone else!"

With that, she was suddenly released as Butch stormed out of the workshop.

Buttercup somehow made it through her classes and finally home but she really was not aware of anything going on around her. Over and over she ran the events that took place in the Woodworking workshop that afternoon through her head over and over again. Even as she lay in her bed she could not help but wonder.

"What the hell was Butch's problem?"


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.

What's up my people! You know by now that it would be a _long_ story if i explain my absence... personal stuff. Anyway Sabby More Is back! And I'll upload the rest of the story for you before I get into anymore _personal stuff_. So read and review, you guys know the drill. Check out Bubbles, I'm taking feedback, for once.

Ciao for now.

_Sabby More_

* * *

Chapter 7-Canvassing Life

Mitch was going to dump her. There were very few things of which Bubbles was so sure. Somehow the incident at the park had become a rumor. However in the rumor the whole thing had been blown out of proportion. That could only mean that someone else had come along while she and Boomer were in the park together, someone besides her sisters (not even Buttercup would be so nasty toward her). People were saying that they had been all over each other; some less circumspect people were even projecting as to exactly that entailed. None of the rumors were pretty and even in the best of situations Mitch was a hot head.

She only hoped he had not heard the rumors yet or at least, that he had not done something overly stupid after hearing. She could only save him so often. At some point or another he would do something so irrevocably stupid that not even her best puppy dog eyes would be capable of rescuing him from suspension, expulsion, or worst of all, getting his ass kicked till he was no more than a bloody pulp. Her worst fears were realized however when Mitch sailed past her in the hall, not even pausing to acknowledge her existence, his face a mottled shade of red that made the hair on the back of Bubbles neck stand on end.

"Not good." She muttered to herself. He was wearing his _I'm_ _about to do something stupid_face.

Pursuing him down the hall, Bubbles found out just how stupid her dumb jock boyfriend could really get. There he was, in front of Boomer's locker screaming up into his face and even with her highly sensitized hearing, only every third word or so was distinguishable. His whole rant sounded like,

"You... Bubbles...from me... bastard... get... kill you... fucking hell!" and his face had turned from red to an unappealing purple.

Through all this Boomer stood, most placid. Knowing that he was completely innocent of any wrongdoing didn't hurt either. He seemed almost bored as Mitch's volume rose till he was obviously spitting in Boomer's face. This lack of reaction however, was more damaging to the situation than if Boomer had responded to Mitch's outburst with an even more inane tantrum of his own because by the time Mitch had stopped yelling, his face had gone from red, to purple then to blue. In fact, Bubbles was worried that at any moment he would keel over from lack of oxygen to his brain (a blue face could never be a sign of proper blood circulation).

She was therefore stunned when Mitch's fist flew; with surprising force straight at Boomer's face _surely Mitch had lost his marbles completely._ In the next instant, Boomer was flat on his back and her dear moronic boyfriend was sauntering back toward his locker with a look of smug satisfaction on his face while shaking off the pain to his right hand. Everyone in the hall was murmuring as Bubbles retreated from sight. Evidently, a whole new rumor was being birthed.

Bubbles was fairly certain that she had never been so anxious for the start of A.P. Biology before in all her life. At least it was a class that none of the other _general populous _students at Townsville High were taking. The rumors, which seemed to be devouring the school, about her would not follow her there. When at last the bell tolled the commencement of one of Mr. Scadiel's aggravating Mass Anatomy lectures. Except, Mr. Scadiel did not enter the classroom alone, far from it. For at his side was the guy she wanted to see most and least in that moment, Boomer Rowdyruff.

"Just sit there next to Bubbles young man," Mr. Scadiel said in his usual monotone, not showing even the slightest sign of being intimidated by the super powered teen at his side, "today we will resume our investigation (every topic was an _investigation_) into the genitalia of the human male." He droned as Boomer took the seat to Bubbles' left.

As Mr. Scadiel gave the class _way_ too much information about the scrotal region of men Bubbles leaned toward Boomer.

"Thank you for what you did this morning." She whispered so that only he could hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered back.

"I'm talking about you not getting into it with Mitch when he attacked you this morning, then taking a dive when he hit you. With the force he put behind that punch, if you hadn't rolled into it, he would have shattered all the bones in his right arm." She grumbled.

Boomer turned to face her, his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't do it for you," he all but snarled at her, "I just assumed that if the guy has a girlfriend who would throw herself at any human male with a pulse, he already had all the pain that he could handle without me adding to it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to focus on what is being said about the classifications of the muscles in the penile tract."

The gasp that escaped Bubbles could not be disguised as anything else. The choking fit that followed was just as authentic. Of all the rude things to say to her! Of all the nerve! Though she was very much a pacifist, Bubbles had to admit that she had never ached to smash someone's face in as much as she ached at that moment.

LUNCH

_Men. _Bubbles huffed into her chef's salad for the twentieth time in the past 5 minutes, once again drawing the curious glances of her sisters. Once again she waved them off dismissing their worries as nothing even as she inwardly fumed. Mitch had yet to make an appearance for the the day, after that scene in the hall before school one would think that he was serious about making his relationship with Bubbles work but he had not approached her all day, not that it mattered mind you, because at the moment she wasn't even sure herself if her relationship with that muscle-headed jock was even worth salvaging. If she was honest with herself, really honest, she would admit that her foul mood stemmed more from the scene in A.P. Biology that morning more than anything else. _How dare that smug bastard insinuate that she was easy?_ It was insulting! More insulting was the fact that he actually wasn't that far from the truth.

She stabbed at her salad furiously; _who cared what he had to say anyway? What the hell did he even know about her? _The poor lettuce leaves being demolished by her fork. She was so focused on her internal turmoil that she jumped when Blossom cleared her throat beside her. She knew her face could not have been a guiltier shade of red if someone had dropped paint on her at that moment. Blossom sighed, and turned to give her sister her full attention. Buttercup looked over too, but she immediately read the guilt on Bubbles' face and must have surmised the reason behind it instantaneously because she turned back to devouring a mountain of burgers that could probably feed an entire third world country for a month.

"Okay spill," Blossom sighed wearily, "you've attack that salad more than you've eaten it and you're being unnaturally quite today. What's up chica?"

"Nothing's up." Bubbles said, unable to maintain eye contact as she told the huge lie.

"Bullshit!" the coarse word coming from her prim and proper sister was enough to make Bubbles' jaw drop. "Now tell me what's wrong or shut the hell up!"

"It's just that Regionals are coming up, and these guys just don't seem to be getting the cheers at all," it wasn't much of an equivocation, the squads preparation for Regionals had been bothering her for a while, "maybe I'm not as good a captain as I thought after all. The way things are going THS can kiss that Regional trophy goodbye this year."

To her left, Buttercup scoffed as Blossom patted her on the head like she was some kind of an idiot.

"Would you stop being so melodramatic?" this from Blossom, "I seriously doubt that the former National Cheerleading champions are going to bomb out of Regionals. If all else fails, you can just use one of your older routines. Trust me, you'll be fine."

"You're probably right." Bubbles conceded and put a greater effort into eating her salad so that Blossom would think her asinine speech had actually put her fears at bay.

Not long after, Buttercup gave her customary post-lunch grunt and rose from the table. "Catch you guys later. I've gotta get to hockey practice."

"Leave 'em intact." Blossom hollered after her.

"I'll try; no promises." Buttercup hollered back, finishing their favorite joke.

AFTER SCHOOL

Cheerleading practice had been grueling. Bubbles knew that she was riding the squad harder than usual but with only two weeks till Regionals and four routines to perfect... well let's just say she hoped like hell they would forgive her when this was all over, because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't force herself to believe her snappish attitude was all about Regionals. Truth be told, she couldn't get Boomer out of her mind. He was rude to her, and presumptuous and vindictive and all she wanted to do was throw herself into his lap and kiss him till those cynical eyes rolled back in his head (thereby proving him right about her). For the life of her she couldn't remember why that was such a big deal anymore.

After showering again at home and changing into her favorite sweater and skirt Bubbles made a beeline for her sketch pad, which was unusual because she was strictly canvass and never sketched unless it was absolutely necessary. For hours she lay in bed, another unusual behavior for her, as page after page in her pad became filled. With every stroke of her pencil, she became more and more frustrated. _Why couldn't he _just_ like me_? She agonized, pressing all the harder against the page she was working on, it was amazing that it could bear the strain. Finally, she had had enough, in a huff she tossed the sketch pad across the room; and hit Buttercup just as she walked in the door.

"Hey!" Buttercup yelled, catching the offending article, "What the hell's eating you? You can't go around attacking me!"

"It's nothing," Bubbles lied, "just practicing my abstract drawing. You know how much I hate to sketch."

"Yeah... sure." Buttercup sounded unconvinced and distracted as she flipped through Bubbles' sketches, "Boomer on the brain much?" she asked, not even looking up from the sketch pad.

"Where did that come from?" Bubbles hedged.

The arched eyebrow should have been all the answer she needed.

"You keep sketching him Bubbles."

She felt her mouth fall open and she snatched for the sketch pad but Buttercup kept it well out of her reach. Sitting haughtily with her arms folded in her lap and looked her sister dead in the eye.

"I have no idea to what you are referring," she said with a straight face, "those are abstracts."

Having Buttercup laugh in her face was the last thing she expected.

"You may have forgotten that I know you. Blossom isn't here, neither is the professor so cut the bullshit. I've seen Boomer. I know what he looks like, and though these sketches might be '_abstracts_' Boomer is in every one of them." She started flipping the pages of the sketch pad from the beginning, pointing as she said, "Boomer, left profile, Boomer, right profile, Boomer from the back, Boomer from the front, Boomer at a distance, Boomer up close, all of the above in this one, Boomer upside down. He's in all of these." Finally Buttercup dropped the book next to her on the bed.

"He's just so cute ya know?" Bubbles finally admitted, well aware that she was pouting.

Again Buttercup crooked her eyebrow in the way that she most detested. Seriously, sometimes she just wanted to set the smug bitch on fire. Instead she looked at her sheepishly.

"You have Mitch." Buttercup said dryly.

"When are you gonna let that go!" Bubbles finally exploded, "I know you liked him, but he didn't _like you_ and when you consider it, I did you a _favor_! So get over it already! Mitch is an A class jackass! He's self-centered, conceited, obsessed with outdoor sex, verbally abusive and overall a _JERK_! If it wasn't for the fact that everyone seems to believe that we're some kind of perfect couple I'm sure we would have parted ways a _long_ time ago."

From the way Buttercup's face started turning red, it was obvious that the situation was going to get really ugly really fast. However, when she spoke, her calm was icy.

"You're right. I _did_ like Mitch. I liked him a whole lot when I dated him," there was no hiding Bubbles' surprise, "I dumped him when I started to get interested in Ace so if you're suffering from some delusion that I've been jealous of you for two years, get over it. My whole issue here is that you are currently his girlfriend and as such, _you owe him more respect than to be obsessing about another guy while dating him._ If you want to pursue Boomer, nobody is going to stop you, but do it the right way."

"Do what the right way?" Blossom asked from behind them causing both Bubbles and Buttercup to jump.

Buttercup recovered first.

"Your sister is considering using her powers for Regionals. Please talk some sense into her!" with that, she stormed out of the room.

Blossom gave her a solemn look. _God! She's so virginal it makes me sick!_

"Buttercup's right you know?" Blossom said reasonably, _perfect Blossom, always right self-righteous bitch! _"I understand that you want to win Regionals, but you can do that without using your powers you're talented and the squad is great. You just need to stop worrying so much."

"The squad was better when you were captain. Nobody understands why you quit." That much was no lie.

Blossom had led THS to back to back Nationals victories and then just up and quit the squad with no explanation. It hit the squad hard, especially Blossom was the first ever freshman to become captain of a varsity cheer squad in history. Winning Nationals her freshman year just cinched the position for her permanently. Buttercup quit the squad shortly after they won Nationals freshman year. Then Blossom resigned from the squad at the beginning of the school year efficiently abandoning Bubbles and the squad. _Who cares? I don't need any of them! I can take the whole shebang without them! _

Blossom made a face.

"Bubby, we had a lot of fun on the squad and a lot of laughs but that part of my life is behind me now and you're an absolutely fabulous captain."

_Condescending bitch._

"I know I am," Bubbles said smiling, "but you know we would always be thrilled to have you back cheering with us again."

Blossom just smiled and left the room.

AT SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

First thing the next morning, Bubbles found Mitch. He tried to walk past her but she wouldn't let him.

"You can't keep avoiding me Mitchell," she said coldly, "we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about Bubbles?" he snarled, whirling on her, "you made me the laughingstock of the whole school. My girlfriend, head cheerleader was making out with that Rowdyruff _freak_! How is that supposed to make me feel you bitch?"

The slap she gave him could be heard resounding through the hallway.

"I should have known that the only thing you cared about was your precious _power couple_ status but you don't get to point fingers. I DID NOT KISS BOOMER! Thanks for asking me if it was true by the way. Also, thanks for telling me that you used to date my sister, _that wasn't a shock for me at all_. I don't know where you get off calling anybody a freak! Oh, and if you didn't already get it, you no longer have a head cheerleader girlfriend. Kiss that _power hook-up _goodbye. Lose my number."

With that she left Mitch gaping in the hall but not before she noticed Brick and Butch closing ranks on him. _I wonder what they could want._

She didn't see Boomer again till A.P. Art class and even then he seemed to be keeping his distance. Under the pretense of getting fresh paints from the supply closet she slipped a note under his pens. Still, she was not prepared for the way her heart started galloping when he found it and searched her out with his eyes. It was like he had no clue how breathtaking he was. Yet it would not do for her to sit there mooning over him for the next twenty minutes, no matter how much she wanted to.

The next period was Study Hall Bubbles intended to seek Boomer out then.

What she did not expect, was for him to be waiting for her when she entered the library. He grabbed her hand and led her through to the stacks with quiet efficiency. Once there, he shoved her note in her face. _I NEED TO TALK TO YOU_ it basically screamed.

"So talk." Was all he said.

"I wanted to clear up some misconceptions that I believe you have developed about me," he looked skeptical at that, "I don't usually throw myself at guys the way I did with you that day. I'll admit that I do flirt with guys, but I've never let myself get so out of control before. I'm sorry for all the trouble it caused... but I can't entirely regret that it happened." His eyes narrowed.

"You have a boyfriend."

She was shaking her head before he could finish. And to her delight, he moved a little closer.

"We broke up. It wasn't fair to either of us to continue our sham of a relationship, especially not with the way I feel every time I see you." He gave her a half smile that melted her all the way through to her soles.

"How do I know you're not just saying this?"

"If you mean that me and Mitch broke up, then you can ask half the school including your own brothers, and if you mean about the way you make me feel," she tilted her head and moved even closer to him, whispering now, "then you'll just have to trust me."

The smile he flashed her was downright devilish, "And what if I can't?"

Putting her arms around him just felt right in that moment, so right, "Then maybe I should try to prove it." She said smiling back.

She probably should not have kissed him then. She could not care less if she was paid. Kissing Boomer was... explosive. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. When they finally pulled apart they were both panting for air, both wearing matching shocked looking faces, both flushed. Boomer recovered first however, extricating himself from her embrace.

"You're trouble," he whispered against her lips before he pulled away completely, "I like that."

Bubbles couldn't stop herself from grinning like a fool.

"You're not too bad yourself." She teased.

Just then the lunch bell rang and Boomer chuckled, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Best Study Hall ever."

Bubbles had to admit, she completely agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.

I was trying a thing here, considering that i rewrote this chapter almost 10 times, I think it's clear that i'm not very sure of it. Go figure. Read and review.

Ciao for now.

_Sabby More_

* * *

Chapter 8-Just A Little Respect

Monday morning, Blossom was finally getting used to the routine the day took. A.P. Physics with Brick was not as bad as she had first thought it would be, even if he did spend most of the class trying to smell her or play with her hair. He had not put his hands on her again since that first day and she thought it better to at least remain civil especially since they were stuck together till the morning break anyway. He was also in her A.P. Calculus class. Even Mr. Morgan seemed more at ease with Brick in his class than he had initially been and he was scoring major points for good behavior, you know, all things considered and by all things, she meant his consistent tardiness.

"Hey Red," he whispered in an attempt not to disturb anyone else (such a good boy), "is there any chance that I could borrow you Calculus and Physics notes?"

Startled, Blossom turned to look him in the eyes. His were solemn and seemed devoid of any ulterior motives. Still, Blossom was skeptical yet it was not like Brick could hold her notes ransom, she made copies of everything. It was not like he needed a handwriting sample so he could forge her signature or something, she hoped. Brick's eyebrow rose and Blossom realized that she still hadn't answered him though they had been staring at each other for at least five minutes.

"um... su...sure," Blossom stuttered, though she had no idea why, "I'll get them for you after Calculus if you'd like."

He smiled at her then and it was almost affectionate, completely at odds with the calculating, mechanical, cold hearted bastard Blossom knew Brick to be that, for a moment, Blossom stopped breathing. The smile deepened, with humor this time.

"Am I gonna have to give you mouth-to-mouth?" he whispered to her, and she felt an intense blush creep up her neck to her face, "don't worry Red. I'm not about to attack you," he smirked, "unless you want me to."

There was no doubt in Blossom's mind that she would have started hyperventilating if the choking had not started first. Brick's firm but tender patting was like a sensual caress between her shoulder blades. That sensation more than anything made her pull away from him. They were supposed to fight each other not _this_, whatever _this _was. Fighting was safe. Tenderness and (she gulped) desire just made it hard to keep perspective when the fighting came around again, which was inevitable. With that in mind, Blossom moved her chair further away from Brick ignoring his crestfallen expression as she did so.

"I was only kidding about attacking you. You know that right?" he said, leaning closer to her. He seemed upset by her withdrawal.

"Stop it Cherokee," she couldn't help tugging on his ponytail, "get your priorities straight and focus." Realizing that she was still stroking his hair, she let it drop and turned to face the front of the class, all the while praying that Brick would neither notice nor comment on how red her face had suddenly become.

"So we're cool?" he murmured, putting on the appearance at least of paying attention to what was occurring in the class.

Blossom did not face him again, could not, for fear that she would do something stupid. Like throw herself into his lap and beg him to kiss her again. She was smarter than that.

"As much as we ever were." She mumbled instead. She was happy when Brick seemed content to let the subject drop.

He had gone too far again. As Brick sat there watching as Red blushed as red as a neon sign. He could barely be blamed though. After finding out that Blossom had not been another notch in Mitch's belt. Butch however, well let's just say that Mitch had gone to class that day with a majorly pronounced limp and a lip busted in more than one place. Brick stopped him before he could do more damage. Brick understood what he was feeling. When he had thought that it might have been Red, he saw red and he knew. He had been ready to kill, and not for fun either. This level of passion was new to him. Looking over he could not help but smile. Red was so cute when she was being all studious.

Brick knew that he should at least pretend that he gave a rat's ass what Leonard; I mean Mr. Morgan was spouting at the front of the class but honestly, now that he had started looking at Red, he had no interest in stopping. She had yet to replace her hair clip and with her hair draped over her shoulder like that... String theory could take a flying leap. Her face was turning red again.

"Could you at least act like you're interested in being here?" she whispered to him.

As corny as it was, Brick could not help the smile that came to his lips. Sometimes she made it too easy to tease her. He kept looking at her until her color spiked a couple of shades.

"I am interested in being here," he assured her, "more specifically," he moved his chair even closer to her, "right here."

If she turned any redder, Red would look like a beet with long hair. She could not even maintain eye-contact any longer and it was safe to say that her notes were forgotten.

"Stop it Cherokee." She hissed.

"I love that nickname," he growled into her ear, thrilling inwardly as she shivered next to him, "say it again."

"Chero... Brick, we're in class."

"So?" he asked, making no attempt to move his lips away from her neck.

Even when Mr. Morgan cleared his throat, loudly, he refused to pull away from her. If he let the moment get ruined there was no telling how long it would take for him to get this close to her again. He could not wait another three weeks to sneak past her guard again. It would kill him, he knew it would. Finally Leonard, I mean Mr. Morgan went back to his lecture.

"You should pay attention." Blossom tried again.

"I am paying attention, despite all the distractions... God you smell good! What perfume do you use?" she giggled and he groaned.

It was completely unfair how she did that, the way she could make him so hard that it hurt. _Easy boy, don't scare her away. Stay cool._

"I don't use perfume." She whispered to him.

"Your lie," he whispered back teasingly, "afraid I'll buy out the stocks?"

Her eyebrow arched and she turned to face him, tilting her head so her hair fell provocatively to the side. He wanted to kiss her.

"Buy? You?" her tone was teasing, "Oh Cherokee, when have you ever bought anything? I wasn't lying about the perfume though," she held her hair toward him, "shampoo and conditioner."

Her hair was bewitching. It was unnatural how easily she could put him under her spell. He buried his face in the silken strands and prayed like hell that she couldn't see the way his eyes rolled back in his head when he inhaled.

"That doesn't count," he said when he was convinced his voice would be more that an animalistic rendering, "people don't perfume their hair anyway, they perfume their skin."

This time she presented her neck to him.

"Lavender scented body wash and lotion." She said simply.

Her skin was like satin, though it looked like alabaster. Brick had never thought of himself as poetic and he thought himself above the use of clichés but he could drown in her scent forever and never miss a thing. He pulled away. It was killing him to be this close to her and not kiss her but he was determined to do this at her pace. So he would wait.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of Physics. Hurriedly Brick and Blossom copied the notes from the board. He finished first but hung around, waiting for her. He even did the sappiest thing he could think of, held her books for her. It really was not possible to go against his nature more but he had decided long before. She was worth it.

"What about you?"She asked as they walked up the stairs to Calculus. Funny how she did not seem in any rush to get there, "Cologne?"

He could not keep the smirk off his face. _So she is interested._

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she rushed to say, "you just smell... nice is all."

She was blushing again. Had she ever stopped? Brick knew he should let the matter drop, let her off the hook but how could he? He had been panting and moaning over her and what he got was... nice. Greedy as it seemed, he wanted more.

"Why Blossom Utonium," he said with feigned surprise, "have you been copping sniffs of me?"

"No!" she replied, too quickly, which caused Brick's eyebrow to arch skeptically, "you just insist on sitting so close, I can't help but smell you... often."

His grin was smug.

"It's aftershave." He said, finally opting to answer her question.

"Well it's very masculine," she said, reaching for the door, "it suits you. Sandalwood?"

That was it. How much was a man supposed to take anyway? Inserting himself between her and the door, Brick leaned toward her.

He had caught her off guard. Grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward him, dropping both of their books in the process so that he could cup her face with his free hand. It was straight out of a romance novel. If only they were different people.

"I want to kiss you Red," the words would bounce around in Blossom's brain for the rest of eternity, she was sure of it, "but I won't, not unless it's what you want too."

She felt her eyes widen and she moved closer till she was straddling his left thigh.

"We _can't_ do this Cherokee," she said in a pained whisper, "it would just make things... complicated."

"So what?" he all but yelled, "We can cross that bridge when we get to it," his eyes pleaded with her as he angled himself so that she was straddling both his thighs, "all I know is that every time I see you, I _hurt_," he pulled her flush against his throbbing erection and her head started swimming, "will you stop me from hurting Red?"

She could not look at him. She wanted so badly to accept what he was offering, and not just because he smelled way better than Dexter ever did. She could not explain why.

"I don't know." She said finally.

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked.

_Will I think of anything else?_ All she could do was nod.

She felt as well as heard Brick's sigh. "That's all I'm asking."

For the first time since he had come back to Townsville, Brick did not sit next to Blossom in Calculus. He opted to sit at the back of the class instead and though it was a fate worse than death to admit it, she missed him. During that Calculus class was probably the first time in Blossom's whole life that she could not focus on work at any point of the class. She found herself looking back at him every few minutes. Maybe that was his whole plan, to mess with her schoolwork. To get inside her head so that her attention to details of the organization that was the class, would suffer as well as her participation.

If that was his plan. Then it was working, well. Because instead of notes, what Blossom wrote during that Calculus class was things like BRICK + BLOSSOM in big hearts all over her notebook page and CHEREE RED, she thought that one was witty, but it definitely was not Calculus. When the bell rang, she was shocked. This infatuation had to stop! Maybe she was in her bad boy stage, yeah! That was right. It was just a phase, in a few weeks she would be hard pressed to remember what the heck Brick Rowdyruff smelled like.

Mrs. Fitzpatrick had detained Blossom after class. Apparently, she was concerned at the lack of class participation from her favorite student that day. It did not take long for Blossom to assure her that she had merely been distracted and that it would not become a regular occurrence. Her Calculus teacher took her at her word after all; Blossom _was_ a model student. She found Brick waiting for her at her locker. Panicked, she gave the hall a quick once over to ensure that nobody saw them together.

"You didn't have to come here," she said, entering her combination to her locker as quickly as the mechanism would allow, "I would have brought the notes to you."

His answering chuckle made goosebumps raise all over her body. _It's just a phase. Relax and don't let him get to you so much._ When he stroked the hair away from her face, her surety slipped a few notches.

"Maybe I like coming to you." He whispered to her, and once again she was blushing, "So what are we going to do for this String theory project?"

She stood there blinking at him like an owl. What project was he talking about?

"Weren't you listening to Leonard?" his innocence was as feigned as his consideration, "We have two weeks to chart the progression of the String theory from its inception and explain the practical applications... Any of that ring a bell?"

All she could do was shake her head in disbelief. She had to lick her lips before she felt like they would be of any use to her.

"How do you know all of that?"

"I told you I was paying attention." He winked at her, "Trust me, it wasn't easy."

She blinked again, then smiled at him.

"Admirable," she had to admit as she retrieved the notes he had requested and handed them to him, "so, I guess we'll be getting together in the library after school tomorrow. Unless lunch works better for you..."

"No good," he was shaking his head, "I can't focus in libraries."

"Well you can't expect me to do the whole project on my own!"

His fingertip trailing down her cheek stopped the tirade before it could even get started. _So that's his game! He intends to use my physical reaction to him against me and stick me with all the work!_

"I never said that," he said, surprising the crap out of Blossom, "the library just doesn't work for me. Surely we can come to agreement on a venue we can both work with."

"I can work anywhere," at his skeptical expression she continued, "I usually have to do schoolwork on the go," a pointed look here, "crime never takes a vacation. Since you shot down the library idea, where do you propose we work?"

"I actually have two possible suggestions," the devious smile was in full effect, "your place or mine?"

Swapping her books and securing the padlock on her locker, Blossom moved away from Brick, refusing to be tempted by his... charm?

"I don't think that's a good idea, the professor wouldn't let you past the front door-"

"My place it is then," he cut her off, "Mojo's old place at four," he winked at her, "don't be late."

"Bu...but..." he left her there sputtering like a fool.

THE NEXT DAY

Brick paced the place he and his brothers shared like a caged animal. _She isn't going to show up. I pushed this way too fast._ For the tenth time that minute, he looked at the clock. Three minutes to four it taunted him. When the knock finally came he bolted to the door before she had a chance to change her mind.

"Hey," he smiled, trying to exude a calm that he was light-years away from feeling, "I thought maybe you'd changed your mind."

She looked at her watch.

"What are you talking about?" she queried, "I'm two minutes early."

Just then, her phone rang. Apparently, if her ringtone was to be believed, Red was 'waiting for love'. It was cute.

"Yes Professor... yes I do intend to go through with this... it's just for a project... I told you I have to for school..." he could see the anger lines forming below the surface of her skin, "goodbye Professor." She stabbed the off button with a little more force than was necessary.

"What was that about?" he asked.

Her eyebrow arched, "You don't know?"

"Are you asking if I can make an educated guess... or if I was eavesdropping?" he could not help the sinister tone that crept into his voice. Blossom however, was not intimidated.

"Either... Both! You tell me you jerk! Just what was that all about?" she yelled at him.

"I wasn't listening to you _little_ conversation but I'd say the professor trusts me about as much as his _perfect little princess_. Let me put your mind at ease. I don't need to get you alone if I want to attack you."

He had hardly meant to snap her head off. He guessed they were both just a little edgy about their proximity. Added to her wariness of him in the best of circumstances, his patience was being tested. The hand against his back sent him on the offensive, before he realized what had happened he had Blossom pinned to the floor.

"I was just going to apologize," she said with wide eyes, "I shouldn't have taken out my frustration on you. He let her up.

"Sorry. I forgot you were here for a second."

Laughter was the last thing he expected in that moment.

"So you judo flip your brothers?"

Brick snorted, "Hell yeah. If one of them touches me without permission... let's just say they don't."

He led her through the apartment to his room where he noticed her stalling at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Could we do this in the kitchen or something?" her voice was so soft he had to strain to hear her (and that was saying something), "I don't feel comfortable going into a guy's bedroom... it sends a certain message."

Brick was shocked by what he was hearing. Red sounded almost _virginal_!

"Let me get this clear. Are you saying that you've never sent that message to any guy?" he went to hold her by the waist, "or that you just don't want to send that message to me?"

He had to turn her face so that she would meet his eyes.

"I..." she shook her head, unable to continue but it was obvious from the tears forming in her eyes that she had never taken that step, with anyone. Something did a victory dance inside him.

"Shh, relax Red. That's not what I'm about. It's just, well my bedroom is the area of this apartment I have the most control over. I can't control what would happen if one of my brothers came home and found you in our kitchen though, especially Butch. I promise you that I will in no way try to take advantage of you. You're safe with me, at least today."

The smile that trembled against her lips was extremely reluctant but that was understandable and though it took her a while to relax enough for them to get any work done it seemed to help that he let her put her chair right next to the door. An hour into their research, Brick decided a break was in order if either of them were going to make it through the session with their sanity intact. When he offered to retrieve refreshments from the kitchen for them both, Red did not even look up from her text when she requested a soda. He would call that progress, he guessed.

When he returned, it was to find Red holding one of his folders. She jumped as the door slammed closed.

"It fell off the shelf." She said holding the folder out to him.

"Did you look at it though?" he was completely unconcerned about what she might have seen, it was no secret that he was hooked on her.

"A little." She admitted.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think it was really cool that you did such extensive research on our school's achievements before you came back. I only saw the stuff about the chess team and cheer squad but that was well researched." She gushed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She inclined her head, seeming more curious than anything. "Sure."

"Why did you quit the squad? I mean after back-to-back wins at Nationals, it just doesn't seem to fit."

"it's a long story." She hedged.

"I've got nothing but time and I'm not going anywhere." He pushed.

"It's just that cheerleading we were all supposed to do together. After freshman year Buttercup quit though and with Interpretative dance, Chess, crime fighting and academics, it just got to be too much." There was a pause, but Brick refused to believe that she was telling the whole story.

"You're the number one honor roll student in the whole school. I'm not buying that anything was suffering from your cheerleading. Why did you really quit the squad?"

"It wasn't something that me and my sisters were doing together, not after freshman year, and it just wasn't the same with me and Bubbles alone. Then, before summer ended, I broke up with my ex. I just didn't feel up to putting on a short skirt so I could kick up my feet and paste on a smile I didn't feel. I couldn't pretend I was happy... So I resigned."

From his bed where he had laid to listen to her, Brick gave Red a considering look, nodding his understanding. He hoped like hell that his jealousy was not showing through in any way. She had obviously cared deeply for this guy. Brick wanted to hold his head under water and watch him slowly die.

"Do you ever miss it though?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as evenly modulated as possible.

"Sometimes." she admitted.

"I guess that now isn't the time to tell you that I'm kind of disappointed that I won't be able to see you in that cheerleading uniform." It was enough to coax a laugh from her.

"Maybe next year." She joked, coming to sit on his bed next to him, "Thanks for listening, I didn't think it would help, but it did."

"Do you still love him?" he had not intended to ask, but he needed to know what he was getting himself into.

"I can't honestly say that I ever did love him," at least that was a small victory, "we just fit and I didn't realize till months had gone by without me seeing him that what we had wasn't what a real relationship was about... so I broke it off. But that doesn't mean that I didn't care about him."

"I can respect that." It was the best and only thing he could say at the moment.

"So what about you?" she asked, nudging him in the side, "Is there any girl back home nursing a broken heart right now?"

He sighed, "I guess the answer to that would be both yes and no. I mean I dated, a lot. Some girls more than once, but I was never serious about any of them."

"Why not?"

He turned to look into her eyes, "Maybe because none of them were you." He breathed.

Lying on his back he watched as her eye color changed, growing darker, loving the slow sensual smile that formed on her lips.

"What happens if you have me?" she was leaning over him, so close that it was dangerous and he could not resist reaching up to stroke her hair away from her face.

"I'd never let you go." He whispered to her seconds before her lips met his and he was lost to do anything but deliver the kiss that her lips were begging his for.

It was happening too fast. He knew that and he did not give a damn. He could no more stop what was happening between them than he could choose to stop breathing at that moment. She must have regained her wits at some point however, because it was Red who ended their kiss first. By that time they were panting hard. At some point during the kiss, she had straddled him and somehow, her skirt had gotten hiked up to her waist. Brick should probably take his hands off of her ass.

"I'm sorry about that." She said with a depreciating little laugh, moving to get off of him. He let her go.

"Don't be." He backed the words with his most debonair smile, "We should probably get back to work though."

She nodded her approval and they resettled to the task of making sense of String theory. It was over an hour later when they decided to call it a night and he saw her to his door.

"Same time tomorrow?" he clarified, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Sure, but first," she grabbed his chin, forcing eye-contact, "stop trying to stare at my ass."

"Yes ma'am," he at least had the grace to look shamefaced, and not tell her how good it had felt to have those firm, toned, perfect cheeks snuggled against his palms (where they belonged), "I will endeavor not to ogle your rear, but you can't wear skirts like that around me anymore, its tempting and I'm trying to be good."

She laughed. "Fine. Them I will help you to help yourself. See you tomorrow." With a quick kiss to his cheek she was gone. And though he had promised not to stare at her ass anymore, he stood there taking his look till she had disappeared from sight. Only then did he realized that Butch and Boomer were standing right behind him.

Blossom found Bubbles as soon as she got home.

"You're glowing!" Bubbles squealed when she saw Blossom, "_What happened_ over there?"

"Nothing _happened_, we just made really good progress on out Physics project is all." Blossom was lying to her sister, but she could not risk the professor, or Buttercup for that matter, finding out about her confused feelings for Brick. _It's just a phase,_ "Productivity makes me glow. But that's not why I wanted to see you."

Bubbles stared at her quizzically.

"When you said that I was always welcome back on the squad, were you just saying that or did you really mean it?"

There was a pause where Blossom almost regretted posing the question to her sister.

"Oh my God!" Bubbles shrieked, jumping up and down in excitement, "You want to come back and cheer again?" she grabbed Blossom up in an enthusiastic hug.

"I think maybe I do." Blossom said, laughing with her sister, "That is, if the squad will have me."

"Are you nuts? Of course they will!" Bubbles was still shrieking, "I'm going to call the guys right now!"

_Well, it looks like Cherokee's gonna see me in that uniform after all._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Knock Out, Drag Out

Whoever was in the music room, was working those drums. As a fellow drummer, Buttercup was actually both upset and impressed. Upset, because the SOB had bulldozer their way into her scheduled time slot to have use of the music room and impressed, because he might actually be as good a drummer as she was. She knew it had to be a guy because there was no girl, beside her probably, who could punish a drum set the way she was hearing. Who the heck did this guy think he was? There was only room for one badass drummer in Townsville High, make that in Townsville on the whole, and Buttercup had that position filled so this dude had better send his application elsewhere. She was just about to charge in there and bust up his flow when words joined the beats. Butch. Butch was in _her_ spot, doing _her_ thing, in _her_ school.

The school talent show was in a month, and if Butch was an indicator of the talent of the Rowdyruffs, there was a serious chance that 'The Powerpuff Girls' position as talent show champions was about to be deposed. Because Butch could _sing_, there was nothing funny about it even if she couldn't make out the exact words through the door, and it wasn't that frou-frou nonsense that her sisters adhered to, it was real music. That was surprising to say the least.

"Are you going to stand out there all day pretending to be a doorpost, or are you going to come in here?" Butch's sudden speech frightened her a bit, but she recovered quickly enough.

"How did you know that I was there?" although it seemed like a polite question, Buttercup was making no attempt to hide her irritation or her impatience when she entered the music room and he had not even moved away from the drum set, _her_ drum set.

"Two things," he was smirking at her, basically admitting the guilt they both knew he held, "I saw your shadow under the door, and I checked the roster before I came in here."

Her nails were biting into her palms as she listened to the explanation. "So, you know that you're intruding on my time slot."

His smile broadened, which inevitably had Buttercup biting her lower lip to stifle a groan.

"I'm a villain remember? It's my job to be informed of and break the rules." He laughed, "This was just for fun though."

"Your fun is going to earn you a few missing teeth." She snarled between hers.

His responding laughter was deep and robust; it did something to Buttercup's stomach that she liked way too much. Her thighs were trembling noticeably and belatedly she remembered the last time they were in an enclosed space alone. She made a mad dash for the door only to be brought up short by Butch pulling her roughly against his chest. She grit her teeth.

"Do you always make threats you have no intention of seeing through? Or is that just special for me?"

She tried to ignore the way his left hand was roaming. From her ass around her hip, where it lingered for a while before making the journey upward, setting off sparks of desire as it went. She prayed that he could not feel her quivering as she thrashed against him in a bid for freedom. He squeezed her right breast and Buttercup tried not to pass out from the pleasure that rocketed throughout her body. Instead, she stomped on his foot hoping that the pain would make him release her. It did not work out that way. He sunk his teeth into the soft skin at her neck instead. When she tried to push his head away, he merely captured both her wrists in his hand and went on nipping at her.

"Stop it!" she gasped. He chuckled into her neck.

"Why?" on anyone not attacking her it would have seemed an innocent question, "Weren't you going to remove some of my teeth?" he punctuated he question by nipping at her shoulder.

"I don't want this Butch." The words came out as barely a whisper. "You're gonna give me a hickey."

He licked at the spots he had previously bitten, his whole body shaking in what could only be considered as laughter.

"You haven't been listening to me have you? You are _mine_. Or is it that you don't want Ace or Mitch to see that you've been marked." That comment did tear a gasp from her.

"What do either of them have to do with you attacking me now?"

He pushed her up against the door with more force than he intended and she whirled to face him.

"I'm _attacking _you?" he bellowed at her, "That's not what your body's saying. That's not what you were saying when I was doing you up against a wall in Woodshop!"

"Fuck you! We both know that is not what happened!" she screamed back at him, slapping him so hard that he flew across the room. She was halfway down the stairs when he grabbed her again.

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you stuck your hand down my pants _Cup_. I have every intention that it _will_ happen and when it does, you're gonna enjoy it every bit as much as I am. Specifically because its gonna be me satisfying you, not Ace or Mitch."

She made to slap him again but this time her caught her wrist and pinned it above her head as he lowered his mouth to hers. For a few seconds she was helpless to do anything but respond to his wildly ferocious kiss, then she gathered her wits and bit down on his tongue till she tasted blood. He promptly released her.

"You have no clue who you're dealing with." Buttercup muttered as she wiped his blood off of her chin and pushed past him on the stairs.

She was halfway across the courtyard when Bubbles hailed her. _Be patient with her. She doesn't know what happened._

"Since when do you walk around with score sticking out of your back pocket? Are you working on a new song?" Bubbles was more effervescent than usual, it was annoying. The irritation covering her comprehension of the question addressed at her she just nodded, then quickly masked her surprise when Bubbles retrieved the musical spreadsheet from her pants pocket. "Can I see it? Maybe I can help."

Quick as a flash, Buttercup extricated the pages from her sister's grip. _Butch_. There was no telling what could be written on those pages.

"It's not finished yet!" when Bubbles responded by quirking a brow at her brashness she went on, "It's not for show, just for me. I don't wanna jinx my muse you know?"

Surprisingly, Bubbles seemed to swallow that explanation without too much of a fight. Smiling in a way that made Buttercup aware that the next thing out of her mouth was without a doubt going to be, a lie.

"That's okay. I gotta get to... um... to practice anyway. Regionals in two ya know." In other words, she was going to make out with Boomer in some corner but Buttercup decided to let it slide for now.

"Oh yeah, I heard that the routine's really come together since Blossom rejoined the squad." It was a low blow she knew, but it was impossible to resist.

"Then you heard wrong. She wrote all new cheers. They are way better than the ones I wrote. The squad looks _great! _It's a great thing that she came back. We're gonna kick ass at Regionals in two days."

"Now tell me how you really feel," Buttercup said sarcastically.

"She's taking over my squad! A few weeks ago we had a few quirks but I was dealing with them! I was _captain!_ Now miss perfect is back on the squad, and everything is peachy but I'm _co-captain?_ The squad took a vote yesterday. She's such a bitch!"

"Really? How, pray tell, did the bitch vote?" more sarcasm, she already knew the answer.

"She voted _for me_! And in the week since she's been back on the squad we've had to kick Brick Rowdyruff out of our practice sessions twenty-one times! I think I hate her."

Buttercup was doubled over laughing. _I'm gonna pee myself._ Tears were streaming down her cheeks and it was impossible to breathe.

"You're basically mad at Blossom for doing what you've been hounding her to do since the beginning of the semester? Jealousy really is a fucked up slut. No wait, that's you!"

Bubbles stalked off in a huff. Maybe she had gone too far with those last comments. She started across the courtyard again belatedly remembering the score in her hand. She was about to dump it without looking at it but curiosity got the better of her and she unraveled it to see what exactly it contained.. It was a musical score, not a big surprise; by the lack of words Buttercup could only assume it was an instrumental. She hummed a few bars and realized that it wasn't half bad. Written diagonally across the second page were the words that made her wish that she had indeed just dumped it.

_**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED**_

This guy was obviously a stickler for punishment. If so, he was definitely barking up the right tree. She had problem kicking his ass into the next century.

THE NEXT DAY

_How long can she go without knowing the words!_ On his way to Woodshop Butch could hardly hide that his irritation was burning a hole through him. He wanted Buttercup. In a staircase, up against that wall in class again, against a tree in the park, in his bed. He didn't care where! He was tired of jerking himself off imagining that it was her hand stroking him or those perfectly pouty lips or her perfectly shaped bosom. He was getting super hard just thinking about thinking about her. She was being difficult about it though and as much as he hated to admit it, that was a major part of the reason he wanted her so much.

The only way to make his intentions more obvious would be to tape a sign to his person. Or tattoo it across his forehead. Neither of which he was willing to do. The line between public and private business was one he maintained diligently and Buttercup was anything but just another one of his many flings. She meant something to him, though he'd never admit it to anyone, and it was not just because she could give a spectacular hand job. Yeah, at that time it had been about sex, but since... he did not any competition for her affection. But maybe he had gone about it all wrong because the more he pushed, the more she pushed back. His instincts said that they would be really great together but nothing he said or did was going to get through to her if she did not want to be with him.

He should lay off for a while. He was coming on too strong, which is how he did everything but his objective this time was to convince not shatter into a million pieces. He wasn't big on using tactics though, which meant he would have to do the one thing he promised himself that he would never do under any circumstances. Ask for advice, and this job was going to take the greatest tactician he knew. Brick. That is, if he could even be considered a tactician anymore. Ever since he had been sniffing around Blossom he seemed more like a lost puppy. Hopefully, it was all part of a greater plan and not just proof that his brother's mind had gone on vacation. Permanent vacation that is.

He caught up to Brick at lunch, quite a feat since they never ate together as a rule and avoided each other at school on the whole. For that matter, they avoided each other at home as well. Now that he thought about it, he was not sure if there was a time when they did not avoid each other. These were extenuating circumstances however and hate them as Butch did, he would do whatever it took to make things with Buttercup go more smoothly. Finding his brother exiting the school gymnasium was a little suspect to say the least but Butch brushed it off, of all the weird things they had done over the years, spying on gymnasts would not even make the list. Sleeping with the whole gymnastics female segment of the gymnastics team maybe but once again that was Brick's territory.

"Oh," his brother said when he saw him coming, "I didn't expect to see you here. It's kind of like the library."

"You don't go to library either." He felt inclined to point out.

"Not true," Brick rebutted, "I borrow books. I just don't stick around afterward."

"Not the point." Butch interjected, "I was looking for you."

He chose to ignore the flinty look that crossed Brick's eyes. Guilty of something he did not want as common knowledge, that much was obvious, but they had a 'don't ask, don't tell' policy that Butch was obliged to respect. Besides that, Butch had his own shit to deal with, he had no intention of adding Brick's baggage to all that.

"You aren't having math issues again are you? We talked about that."

Cue eye rolling now. One time he was failing math and needed help. Brick would never let him forget it because when he finally came to ask for help, there were triplets in the lingerie on Brick's bed. Triplets that he had sent home that night and he had never forgiven Butch for the interference. Not that he cared; it had been over two years before after all.

"Why have you got another 'date' with triplets tonight?"

Shockingly, that actually coaxed a laugh from his uptight brother.

"No, unfortunately I don't." Brick looked so forlorn it was pathetic, "the closest thing I have to a 'date' tonight is a certain redhead might stop by at our place to retrieve a certain something."

"Um... yeah, okay. Back to my issues that have nothing to do with math. I want some girl advice. My usual approach isn't working."

"I'm gonna need more than that, not about your approach. I know it all too well. Does this girl even like you though?"

That drew Butch up short.

"I think she does, she's just playing hard to get."

"Oh." Understanding sparked in Brick's eyes, "In other words, the harder you push, the harder she pushes back, right?"

"Something like that," Butch said sheepishly, "What do you make of it?"

"She's just like you doofus." when he noticed Butch was gritting his teeth, he rephrased, "You push her so she pushes back." He must have read the utter confusion on Butch's face because he started over. "Suppose I was to push you, what would you do?"

Butch gave him a look that all but screamed 'Duh' and responded with, "I'd push you back even harder."

"Right," Brick continued, "and if after we had been doing this back and forth pushing at ever increasing force for a while, I suddenly decided not to push you back when you came at me, but to sidestep you instead?"

"I wouldn't be able to control my trajectory and I'd end up flat on my face." He still had no idea what that had to do with Buttercup.

"Exactly!" Brick announced, "It's the same thing! If this girl really does like you, if you stop being confrontational, she'll search you out. She won't be able to help it."

"So basically, you want me to avoid her?"

"Yup."

MONDAY

She had not seen Butch for the whole weekend, normally that would have lacked the element of surprise but considering that the Regional cheerleading competition was on Saturday, a competition that he knew she would be attending to give moral support to her sisters. Both his brothers showed up and she had been antsy the whole time, on edge from expecting a sneak attack that never came. On the other hand THS had had an exceptional showing, if Bubble had not told Buttercup herself that Blossom had written the cheers she would not have believed it. It had been completely unlike any of the years before and the fact that the professional judges had been left with their jaws dropped made it obvious that they too had appreciated the spectacle.

Her sisters were Regional cheer champions once again, not that she had been able to congratulate either of them. They both had disappeared as soon as the competition was over. Considering that it had been Blossom's day to be on call she could hardly hold a grudge against her for leaving (Buttercup really should have taken her shift or at least traded with her) but Bubbles had obviously sneaked off to be with her 'not beau' leaving Buttercup to once again look like the loser sister who could not get a date. She hated that look. What she hated more was that on Saturday night when her sisters were out, she was at home alone with nothing to do but play the song Butch had stuck in her pocket on her synthesizer. It was only then that she realized that it had been dated for that Thursday._ The song he was singing in the music room._ For some odd reason she had the strongest desire to go over to his place and demand the words. She somehow restrained herself.

Sunday had been the first day of tryouts for the school talent show, and though they were not signed registered to audition on the first day Blossom had dragged her out of bed at five a.m to see the possible "competition" which had pissed Buttercup off and turned her into a complete dragon for the whole day because the damn tryouts were not even carded to start until nine. By eleven, she had seen enough losers flop on stage to fill her lifetime and then some. She wanted to punch something, but once again Butch was nowhere in sight. Even when Boomer showed up when they breaked for lunch, no Butch was to be seen, and Brick had been outside the auditorium when they had shown up.

This morning, loathed as she was to admit it, she was actually looking forward to Woodworking. She might even apologize for making him bleed that time. Then again, maybe she would skip it and say that she had. Just thinking about the way he forced himself on her made her all tingly inside. It made her sick to her stomach, and more than a little wet to her panties. She should hate him for the way he appealed to her but it hardly mattered because she would never admit to it. She was as stubborn as he was, more so if she needed to be and she would fight her desire tooth and nail until either it died, or she did.

LUNCH

Butch had not bothered to show up for Woodworking, that was unlike him. They were the only two students in the whole school that people could place bets on for attending that class. She had it on good authority that he was in school so she could not understand why he had not even made an appearance. She was headed to the tree where she usually ate with her sisters when she spotted Butch across the courtyard and without thinking dropped her lunch at the nearest table and did a seventy-three degree back handspring, hurkey combination that would have made Bubbles insanely jealous, Blossom not so much. She pulled up so close to him that if she inhaled she would have been sucking his skin into her nostrils instead of air.

"You didn't come to class this morning." Idle chitchat would have been wasted on him and they both knew it.

He looked at her like he had never seen her before.

"I'm aware of that. Are you the attendance warden now?"

"You always come to class." Buttercup insisted, know that she was now sounding like a petulant child and not caring one bit.

"I think we just established that I was not in attendance this morning." Butch said dismissively and went back to eating his... meatloaf?

"Oh... I guess we did," she was shocked at his sudden change of behavior that she was at a loss for words for a few seconds. What had happened to the hot and heavy Butch who was always panting for her? Had he decided that he could do better, that he didn't really want her after all? She could not have that, she rejected him not the other way around, "well...um...I played your sheet music this weekend."

"Really? Guitar?"

"Synthesizer. It's really good. Do you have the words?" she asked hopefully.

"It's not finished yet."

"Oh come on," Buttercup put on her best pouty face as she leaned toward him, not above using her best attribute to sway him, "you can show me what you have can't you?"

"I usually don't-"

"Please." She cut him off before he could finish rejecting her. Actively allowing her bosom to heave in front of his face.

She did not need to hear his gulp to know that she had won this round.

"Let me just finish here."

"Thanks a bunch Brutal." Though she turned her head immediately after the words left her mouth, she felt him lean back to look at her.

"Did you just nickname me?" there was laughter in his voice.

She pulled away from him and... he made absolutely no move to stop her. What was wrong with him?

"Maybe. I'll see you in the music room after." Now all she had to do was bribe Milton so that she would give her his time.

When he finally showed up he looked as reluctant as if she had dragged him there by the nose but she ignored him, plugging in the school's synthesizer and playing the intro from memory. For a second, she almost doubted he would sing at all but when the introduction was over he surprised her

I don't care how long it may take

I'll get you to see me

I know you don't believe in fate

But you've got to believe in me

Cause I don't know how or when It happened

It's like I'm drowning

But I never got in the water

This is a fight I just can't lose

Being with you is what I choose

It's a knock out, drag out race

And there's no stopping till I see your face

In this knock out, drag out race

Anything less would only end in disgrace

From this moment on

I'll hide all weakness because I've got to stay strong

And I can't stop until I secure my place

Cause the prize is runner up

In this knock out, drag out race

There was no way to close her mouth enough to hide her surprise. Maybe her hinge was broken.

"That good huh?" how she wanted to wipe that smug expression off his face and she knew just how to do it too.

"If there is going to be any knocking out or dragging anywhere, it has to be just us. Nobody can know. I want your word."

"if I say yes, will you take your top off?" if it was possible, he looked even more smug now.

Rounding the keyboard, she pushed him into the nearest chair and straddled him. _Sure glad I picked today to wear a skirt._ She felt him harden beneath her. Hard as it was for her to believe, she was actually getting into this demanding chick routine, she finally got why Bubbles was so into the whole dominatrix thing, it had its merits. She leaned into him.

"Say yes and I'll take off a whole lot more than my top, at your demand, for as long as you want me to keep doing it." He was in pain, she could tell and she was making him a deal that not even a madman would turn down. She leaned toward him, rubbing her chest against him and blowing at the sweat that was starting to form on his forehead. They both knew that she could wait him out.

"Yes!" he basically panted, pulling her hair away from her face roughly and burying his face in her neck, "Oh God, whatever you want. But I'm not promising to just look."

"Who said anything about just looking?" she sounded devious and she didn't care. She wanted him _now_, before sanity had a chance it reassert itself, "You do have a condom right?"

Grunting seemed all he was capable of so she pulled away from him supposedly to pull her shirt over her head and divest herself of her bra. When she saw him panting, transfixed to the sight of her naked chest she gave him a naughty smile.

"Are you going to answer my question or am I going to have to put my clothes back on?"

In response, Butch reached into his back pocket and pulled out several aluminum wrapped condoms which he tossed onto the floor at her feet.

"How's that for an answer?" he was rubbing his hand against his fly now, trying desperately to relieve himself. Buttercup was having none of it. She reseated herself in his lap pushing his hand out of the way.

"Looks like someone's been a busy boy." He chuckled

"Only when I'm dreaming of you." He bucked underneath her, tearing a moan from her with the sinuous friction he had created against her most needy parts.

"That was the right answer." She said now grinding against him and panting with her own need for release. She could not play this game for much longer. She cried out and almost came on the spot when he bit into her shoulder like he had before. _God yes! He's so good with his mouth._ she wanted him biting other parts of her body just like that, over and over again. But first, she wanted him out of those damn jeans!

"We might miss class." He groaned, obviously trying to slow what was happening down.

"I don't care." She assured him, licking his lips slowly. "How's your tongue?"

Her question seemed to confuse him, "Fine."

She kissed him then, hard, while easing herself off of his lap and them into a standing position.

"Take your pants off." She demanded, ripping open a condom package that she did not even recall opening.

She felt the smug grin cross her face as he did as she bid him and there was no hiding the panic that crossed her features when she rolled the condom onto his breadth. He was bigger than he had seemed when she had jerked him off in Woodworking. Being with him was going to hurt, a lot. Putting him inside her was going to stretch muscles she never even knew she had. Her legs began to tremble. _Am I some kind of tramp for wanting him more now that I know it's going to hurt like hell?_ She stroked him slowly from base to tip then she pushed him back into the chair, straddling him once again.

"You're going to be late getting home." He whispered against the skin of her neck before he took it between those glorious teeth of his again.

"Promise?" she taunted him, moving her hips so that her lips stroked his length tantalizingly even as she nibbled provocatively against his right index finger, "By the way, how is second place looking for you now?"

They both reached to adjust his cock beneath her. She could not help the scream that escaped her as he pushed into her slick and ready canal. The pain was piercing and intense as she was stretched to accommodate him, and she loved every second of it. Belatedly she realized that she would not have done this with anyone else, not even Ace. _Oh my God! I love him!_

"I'm liking it more every second." He whispered pushing further into her.

There was no hiding the way she trembled, nor could she control the finger nails that she knew were digging in into his biceps as her head fell back.

"Move for me Cup," he pleaded desperately as he lavished pleasure on first her left, then her right nipples with his tongue and teeth, while massaging her ass in his palms, his fingers coming dangerously close to being invasive. Strangely, she did not mind. If he wanted to ram his amazing, thick cock in her ass before they were through she would let him but that might be an issue seeing that she never wanted to let him out of her pussy again, "dominate me mama, I will Sub for you any day. Just tell me what you want. I'll never make you regret choosing me."

She started moving her hips slowly, taking the time to appreciate the way her hissed with pleasure at the pace she was setting. She enjoyed teasing him, pulling away as he drove his cock into her and nibbling his ear in a way she quickly learned drove him mad. It was not long before their increased tempo caused them both to topple from the the chair onto the floor and Butch took advantage, hiking both her legs up around his neck and plowing into her with a renewed vigor.

"Oooh," Buttercup moaned, her nails making permanent tracks in his backside, "I like that."

"Yeah?" Butch turned to nibble on one perfectly toned calf, "You like that baby?"

Tears she could do nothing to prevent were streaming down her face. She tried to turn her head away, but it was too late, Butch had already seen them and he instantly stilled.

"Oh my God!" he was wiping the tears from her face, "Am I hurting you?" he made to pull out of her but Buttercup held firm.

"No!" she shrieked, "I like it. You're not hurting me I promise." The tears were back in full force. "It's _so_ good. Give me more!" she kissed him with every ounce of the passion burning through her veins at that moment and she felt a jolt of triumph when he started moving again.

"How do you want it?" he basically grunted to her.

"Harder and faster!" she screamed

"How much harder do you want it?" he seemed afraid that he would break her or something.

"I want it brutal," she moaned as he plowed into her so deeply that she thought she really might break after all, "bruise me baby," she continued to coach in heavy pants, "make it so I can't even walk after we're done."

When he was pistoning into her body at a speed that would have made the scientist at NASA jealous her cries had gone from loud to hypersonic. His ears were ringing but it was worth it.

"_Yes!"_ She cried out suddenly, "_Yes baby! Just like that!"_

Suddenly, she stiffened, her back arching as she tensed beneath him. Her eyes widened frightfully and her breathing was so shallow that it was nearly nonexistent.

"It's okay baby, just relax and come for me. Let me see you when you fly apart."

It was just that simple. Buttercup had the sensation of shattering into a million pieces and somehow it just seemed right that her first orgasm ever should be with Butch. She completely understood why they called it the Big O.

"I can't wait for round two." She snuggled closer to him, then a thought that stole some of her contentment dawned on her. "Did you?"

Butch chuckled, "You couldn't tell?" all she could do was shake her head, she was so ashamed of her inattentiveness to his needs, "I could show you the proof if you'd like."

He started to pull out of her.

"No!" she said hurriedly, "I'll take your word for it. Don't pull out just yet."

He allowed her to snuggle up against him again, smoothing her hair away from her face as her eyes became heavy and she felt herself being pulled into sleep.

"I was right," he whispered as she drifted off to sleep, "you were special."

* * *

A.N.

Here it is folks, sorry it took so long. was kinda trapped in Siberia (lol) Wasn't actually planning to go that far with it but i got caught up. Go figure. Read and review.

Ciao for now.

_Sabby More_


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. here it is guys and gals. thanks to the pleading of some and the threats of others (I will not call names). Hope y'all enjoy and review. No excuses this time, I was just too lazy to update.

Ciao for now.

_ Sabby More_

* * *

Chapter 10-Not Going Down Without A Fight

"You're coming with us."

"Like hell I am!"

Bubbles stared at her sister over the kitchen counter, her mouth agape. _Did this bitch honestly think she had choice in the matter?_

"You have to come," Bubbles whined, opening her eyes perceptively bigger, "Professor said that I can't go on a date with Boomer unless one of you comes along."

Blossom's resolve was faltering, she could feel it.

"Get Buttercup to double date with you then." Her leader offered unconvincingly.

_Blossom can't even convince herself that what she's saying is a viable option. Time to snap the trap._

Making her lower lip tremble in the way she knew her sister was a sucker for, Bubbles 'pleaded' with her.

"Forgive me, but I think I want the more level headed sister on this one. Buttercup and Butch," she paused for shuddering effect, "they are guaranteed to get in a fight over something stupid… like which dessert is better. I would rather not have to rebuild a restaurant over "Triple fudge sundae vs. Devil's food cake" but you and Brick get along great! I've seen the way he follows you around school."

"We don't get along. Period. He's a strategist. He's obviously following me around so that he can get in my head-"

"Face it. He wants to get into something, but it's not your head," she ignored the way her sister's mouth gaped open at that comment, "we're cheerleaders, I know what sex is. And we have _all _seen the way that boy looks at you."

Blossom's strangled gasp put an end to that line of conversation.

"I don't know what you think you see, but Cherokee is just acting like that to make me lose-"

"Cherokee?"

Bubbles could not help snickering as she watch the ever-logical Blossom turn beet red. It had never occurred to her that Brick's attraction might be mutual. It now made sense why the sensible Blossom was making so much of a fuss about this date.

"Look Blossom, please do this one thing for me. I'm begging. The professor doesn't trust me to be alone with a Rowdyruff the way he trusted you with the Physics project. I'll take ten of your duty days if you just do me this one favor. It's not even like _you're_ really going on a date. You're basically a chaperone."

"You'll take ten of my duty days?" the look of perky enthusiasm on her sister's face was puke inducing. One would almost think that Blossom planned to do something worthwhile with those extra hours.

_Normal people would probably go on dates, or lose that virginity they'd been holding on to forever with a certain super delicious hunk whose eyes smoldered when he looked at them. This bitch is probably thinking about how much homework and reading she can get done in that time. How can she even be my sister?_

Smiling sweetly, Bubbles swallowed back her disgust, barely, and inserted the bribe that would cinch her rigid sister's cooperation in her endeavor.

"And I'll take over dinner for tonight. I'll make that fillet mignon that the professor loves so much so you can finish reading that new 'Decibel's Chronicles'* book that you're dying to read."

The way Blossom's eyes lit up, she knew that she had won. She had gotten her way again; and cheaply too she might add. Buttercup would have demanded much more but then, Buttercup knew what she was really like which just proved that neither Blossom nor the professor were really as smart as they thought they were after all. Still, her sister put on a good show of reluctance.

"What time do I need to be ready for and what's the dress code?" Blossom groused almost convincingly.

"Seven o'clock and its date casual so wear that red halter number I got you for Christmas with the strappy shoes I love but you never let me borrow." There was genuine excitement in her voice after all, Blossom was her favorite doll.

But being told what to wear was the one thing that rose her sister's hackles instantly, for whatever unknown reason although she still found it extremely funny when Blossom's eyes closed to little slits that would be imposing… to anyone else.

"Is there anything else you would like to add?" came the response that was so soft that Bubbles almost missed it.

"As a matter of fact." She said sweetly, batting her eyes innocently, "leave your hair down. Its more fun that way."

Though Blossom huffed off immediately, Bubbles knew that her compliance was assured. After all, she was the most reliable of the three. Though she guessed that really did not account for a lot.

SIX FORTY-FIVE

Blossom sat in the den bouncing one perfectly pedicured foot against her knee. She felt like a five cent hooker. Yes her makeup was, as always, impeccable but half of the reason she was downstairs so early was in the hope that the professor would see her and forbid that she leave the house the way she was dressed. All she needed was gum to pop to complete the 'easy conquest' look she had going. Starting at footwear. She was wearing her 'slutty girl strappy stilettos' the red and black glistening straps caressed he feet sinuously like leather temptation atop its four inch incline, the tip of the heel heighted in a scarlet that screamed SIN and made her shudder with delicious anticipation.

And the dress, if it even qualified to be called such. The red sequined, scoop necklined, halter contraption showed much more skin than she was accustomed to (and she was a cheerleader). The low back and the precariously low neckline left, well nothing to the imagination and at a length that did not even reach mid thigh it was enough to make Blossom blush when it was still on the hanger. With it on her body she felt… well, naked. Luckily her hair helped to obscure most of it. Hopefully she would not have to stoop, or bend over for anything that night because if she did… let's just say everyone would know what she was thinking.

Bubbles bounced excitedly down the stairs in a little black dress that had to be 'the little black dress's' baby sister the pale blue stockings she wore matched her eye shadow and the ribbons she wore in her downed hair, with the black stilettos she had "borrowed" from Blossom a year before to complete the ensemble she felt sexy and confident and Boomer could eat his heart out. That was of course till she entered the den and saw Blossom in there looking all coy and virginal and DAMMIT! Guys ate that crap up and there was no way Bubbles could play it off convincingly. At that moment, she almost wished she had asked Buttercup instead, because she hated Blossom more than she ever had before.

However, as she was about to demand that Blossom go upstairs and change, into the bed sheets they used when Buttercup was sick last spring that still maintained the putrid odor, the doorbell rang out. As she seethed, Blossom rose with more grace than she should have been allotted straightened her skirt and made her way across the room to answer the door.

_If Boomer so much as looks at her too long he's gonna be taking his sustenance through a straw for the next few months, if not an IV._

A low whistle sounded out and Bubbles felt every strand of hair on her body stand on end. It was an itchy sensation. But it was soon followed by a husky, "Ladies, you definitely pulled out… all the stops tonight." That definitely was not Boomer's voice. Pitifully, she adjusted her handbag while trying to hide her relief but found herself frozen once again at the foot of the stairs when an intense gaze riveted her in place. The gaze of blue eyes this time.

She barely registered Brick's, "Red you look good enough to eat…what do you say we ditch those two and go back to my place where I can appropriately… feast on your radiance." Or the loud thwack that followed it and Blossom's, "Down boy. This is not for you so roll your tongue back up." She was too busy drowning in Boomer's eyes.

"You look… phenomenal." He intoned, almost reverently.

Suddenly she was shy, and it was unbearably hard to maintain eye contact. She was blushing and giggling like she had never received a compliment from a boy before.

"Thanks," she said letting her eyes slip away, "you look really good too."

His hand on the side of her face was warm, reassuring, comforting and it was incredibly clear to Bubbles that she was exactly where she wanted to be. She found herself nervously fingering his royal blue sweater as he framed her face in his hands.

"Why do I feel like I could stare at you forever and never stop being inspired?" he whispered against her lips and she thought she would faint, that is until someone rudely cleared their throat next to them and they sprang apart like criminals caught in the act.

"As entertaining as it is to stand here like wall flowers watching you two get sickeningly mushy," Brick chuckled with evident mirth, "are we gonna get out of here before sunrise?"

Though she was completely flushed and panting like a marathon runner she could see his point.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. Professor! We're leaving now!" she yelled

"Back by Ten!" Blossom added.

By the muffled reply it was obvious that the professor had found the fillet mignon, and was enjoying himself with it. Oh well, it was a response Bubbles thought as she grabbed a coat for her and Blossom on the way out.

"So," Brick drawled as soon as they were in Boomer's…Prius? "What's the game plan Romeo?"

"The science club is having a fireworks display-" Boomer began.

"We know!" Brick and Blossom replied in tandem, "We helped make the fireworks."

"Oh well then," Boomer continued, "I guess it's perfect. The perfect mixture of art and science, it would be perfect for… this particular group."

"Stop saying perfect while you look at Bubbles," Brick chimed from the backseat, "it's creepy."

When Boomer's only response was to clear his throat and start the car, Bubbles realized that his brother's by-the-way comment must have embarrassed him a great deal. He was so sensitive and for some reason she found that greatly appealing. After a few minutes of silence, Boomer leaned toward her.

"What are you in the mood for princess?"

"Mexican!" again Brick in the back seat. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm in the mood for Italian." She and Blossom said at the same time, which was surprising given that they never agreed on anything.

Boomer chuckled, "Sorry bud, majority rules. I'll treat to Mexican some other time ok princess?"

He suddenly lurched forward in his seat as Brick kicked it from behind.

"I have no objection to bowing to the ladies' whims," he leaned forward, "we will stop for tacos on the way home right?"

This time Bubbles was the one laughing as she pushed his head back into _his_ space. _Focus on her!_ She mouthed to him indicating her sister and was pleased to see him immediately turn his attention in the right direction. He leaned toward Blossom and said something, but Bubbles could not for the life of her make out what it was, not that she cared as long as he kept Blossom occupado. Leaning her head against Boomer's shoulder.

"I'm really happy we're doing this." She whispered.

"So am I." he mused.

An hour later, with the taste of the Tiramisu she'd had for dessert at Angelo's still lingering on her tongue, Bubbles snuggled closer to Boomer under the blanket he had brought for them to share as they waited for the fireworks to start along with a few other couples. None as disgruntled as Brick and Blossom however. Her sister had refused to share a blanket with the Rowdyruff and instead had opted to sit shivering on the bleacher while he stared at her dejectedly. They were a pathetic pair, seriously.

"You're going to catch a cold like that you know." Brick said after the ten minutes of silence that had followed her proclamation that she would destroy his blanket if he tried to entice her under it one more time.

"I'll take my chances, thank you." Blossom huffed, then once again started to shiver thereby losing all the effect her statement had borne.

"At least take the blanket." A clearly frustrated Brick offered.

_And smell his cologne all over it? I'd rather take my chances with pneumonia._

When she shook her head in the negative she actually heard his teeth grit.

"Dammit Red!" he exploded mere seconds before he forcibly hauled her into his lap, resisting was pointless, "you aren't dress for elemental exposure!" seeming to realize that he was attracting unwanted attention he lowered his voice. Stroking her hair away from her face he leaned forward till the tip of his nose was against the side of her throat.

"I don't like all of these guys looking at you."

Surprised by his gentle tone, Blossom wrenched her head around till they had established eye contact. The tenderness in his gaze was more shocking than any blow he could have landed on her and for once, she felt the need to reassure him.

"Nobody is looking at me Cherokee." She whispered against his cheek.

"Maybe I just don't wanna risk it with you." He murmured, nuzzling against her neck in a manner that was so exceedingly distracting she almost failed to notice his hand trailing her thigh, "You mean a lot more to me than you seem to think." He continued, turning to feather soft kisses against her neck and the underside of her chin.

For once in her life, Blossom didn't stop to think about the consequences of her actions. She just felt. Felt herself turn into Brick's kiss, felt his hand below her chin tilting her head at the angle he wanted, felt his other naughty little hand crawl up her thigh till it was under her itty bitty dress, felt him pull aside he G-string panties and _feel her_ in a way no other boy had ever done. She felt too much! When she gasped and pulled away, Cherokee let her go but the look in his eyes only promised more naughty, naughty delights. So she looked away, trying to locate her sister, her jaw dropped, who was straddling Boomer Rowdyruff and necking like there was no tomorrow. Her sigh caused Brick to follow her gaze at which point he began to chuckle.

"I guess nobody was really interested in the fireworks… well not the ones in the sky anyway." He arched a brow at her suggestively.

"We have to stop them." Even to her own ears she sounded like a hypocrite. But she rose to do the task anyway, or tried to because Cherokee pulled her right back into his lap.

"We could talk about your choice of underwear instead." He whispered in her ear.

Blossom knew that she had turned red, her whole body felt hot and she was trembling but more than all that she was determined to tear up the sauna Boomer and Bubbles were creating even if she had to ice them over to do it.

Five minutes later, Bubbles was sending her death glares, but she was behaving and _watching the fireworks_ instead of sitting there making her own. Blossom knew that they all thought she was the quintessential good girl but when Cherokee's arm snaked back around her; she wanted to make some personal fireworks too.

"These fireworks are lame." He whined nibbling on the lobe of her left ear. She giggled.

"We made these fireworks."

"These aren't real fireworks he insisted then blew flame into the air above them , talk about your dragon breath, when he was done there a light impression of a rose. Turning, he kissed her neck.

"A rose blossom for my Blossom." He murmured.

Pulling away, Blossom retreated a few feet and hastily used her ice breath to for a rectangular structure in her hands, which she threw at Brick. It exploded on contact and several coupes shrieked as they were sprayed with ice, among them Bubbles and Boomer.

"A brick for my Brick.' She mimicked with as much composure as she could manage but it did her no good when Brick rose menacingly from his seat and started to make his way toward her.

"You're going to pay for that." He said with a deceptive calm, at which point Blossom shrieked and fled causing him to give chase.

He finally caught her in a dead end alley and proceeded to tickle her until there were tears streaming down her face. Then, suddenly serious, he wiped her cheeks clean and claimed her lips again, not stopping till they were both panting for air.

"I promise this is the only way I'll make you cry Red, all I'm asking for is the chance Bubbles is giving to Boomer… we can talk about the perks later."

She pushed against his chest. "We should be getting back." She made to pass him but he grabbed her arm, further delaying her.

"That's not an answer Red," he pushed, searching her face for answers she could not give him, "I know you feel how good we are together.

"I don't believe that you won't hurt me!" she finally blurted out, "You're a villain, it's in your job description!"

"I LOVE YOU!" he bellowed back, "ITS IN MY DNA!"

They both froze, shocked by his announcement. Blossom was the first to break free of the spell.

"I want to go back." She shrugged him off and ran away from him, this time, he let her.

When Blossom returned to the field she noticed a few things but her highest priority was that Boomer's car was gone.

Blossom was sitting in front of the door when Boomer dropped Bubbles off at the house. She quickly bent into the car to kiss him goodnight not wanting him to view a confrontation between her and her sister and he apparently took her cue because he waited only a few seconds before driving off.

"Where were you?" Blossom asked calmly, too calmly.

"We drove around for a while," at her sister's arch look she hastened to add, "don't worry, we didn't do anything stupid."

There was silence for an uncomfortably long time then Blossom opened the door for them to go inside.

"Fine."

It might have been Bubbles' imagination but she did not think she had ever seen Blossom look as tired as she did in that moment. For some reason, she was actually worried.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. What's up my fanfic peeps! For this last chap I really dunno what i was thinking (I never do really). I tried to make Blossom and Bubbles more human in their appeal. You guys will tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 11-Waiting For Love

Monday morning had come bright and fresh to the city of Townsville. It was the complete opposite of how Blossom felt. She had to apologize to Brick for the way she had acted on Friday night. It was just so… _uncharacteristic_ of him that she just froze, then ran, but it was unfair to him to leave it like that. He might not know it, but he had had his revenge on her, in spades, it seemed only fitting that for the whole weekend sleep had evaded her. She could not focus on anything. All she could do was remember his face on Friday as she pushed away from him. And she realized, in retrospect, how she had led him on. She had never meant to toy with his feelings like that, so she would apologize and hope that it was enough.

The door at the back of the class opened and Blossom felt herself stiffen where she sat in a reaction she had come to know meant that Brick had arrived. _Wait, it's early. He's never early. _Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to relax and turned in her seat to-

"Who needs an A in this class? And I mean worst case scenario being you'll flunk the course." Brick announced from the back of the room, not even looking in Blossom's direction which worked out just fine because Blossom had tripped over his chair, or the chair formerly known as his, and was currently sprawling in the pathway with her mouth agape.

Four hands went up and as the bell tolled Brick took his place next to a pretty blond girl with green eyes. Harmony, if Blossom remembered correctly, twenty-two years old with a laugh as fake as her oversized breasts, she probably wasn't even a real blond Blossom contemplated darkly. Her now former partner moved to take the seat next to Blossom's own and she found, to her surprise, that she was gritting her teeth. _That's Brick's seat!_ For once her mind was not in synch with her surroundings. Mr. Morgan however, did not merit the situation more than a cursory glance before commencing his lecture for the day.

As always, Blossom dutifully took the necessary notes in class. She even made a valiant effort not to be keenly tuned in to the goings on where Brick was currently seated, but every time Harmony giggled she could feel her hackles rising. _Were they even paying attention?_ The one time she went against her resolve and looked back there, she felt inexplicable tears spring to her eyes as she could see Harmony rubbing her cleavage against Brick's arm as he pointed out something from the text and smiled at her. She recognized that smile, it was the smile he had used with her during their project and all the times he had teased her, the smiled he had tossed over his shoulder at her every time he got kick out of cheerleading practice. It was _her_ smile! Harmony had no right to it! _I had no right to it._ Normally she would have ignored the nagging voice in the back of her head; she could not at the moment.

That was the longest period Blossom had experienced in her life, which made her more determined to clear the air with Brick as soon as it was over. She had not accounted for her new partner, David, to delay her departure with questions about the lecture. A few weeks before she might have found him attractive. Now, he was not Brick. She rushed to her next class to find that Brick had changed seats there too, and it was so that he managed to be just a step ahead of her for the rest of the day, avoiding her perfectly on every turn and what hurt her most was… she could not really blame him. At cheer practice it was not better, Blossom was on edge and the girls were skittish, they kept looking at the gym doors; as if expecting Brick to saunter in at any moment and every time they looked Blossom snapped at them.

She begged off practice the next day, opting instead to spend some quality time with her guitar. She strummed listlessly for hours before a melody popped into her head and before she realized what she was doing, she was singing.

"Tag you're it

You've done this run around

So many times

It's hard

When you're playing all alone

He just quit

You never really expected him to go

But now you're on your own

It all ended

Just

A little bit faster

Than

You wanted it to

Now he's moving on

With someone who's not you

He's out there smiling

With

Out

You

The smile you used to call yours

You don't own it anymore

Cause he's out there smiling

With

Out

You

And though it hurts so bad

You're gonna just have to endure

Cause you don't know if they even make a cure

For the way you feel

When he's out there smiling

And he's smiling without you."

"Who's smiling without you?" the voice from the doorway startled Blossom so that she dropped the guitar as Bubbles entered.

"What? Nobody, I was just fooling around."

There was real concern in her sister's features as she stared off with her.

"Why are you crying then?" Bubbles said at last.

It was only at that point that the wetness of her face registered to Blossom and she hastily wiped it dry.

"I didn't even realize I was crying. I must have got sucked further in than I thought." She knew her justification was faulty but it was the only one she had.

"But you were just fooling around?" Bubbles asked with open skepticism.

"Stranger things have happened." Blossom snapped at her, immediately leaving the room thereafter.

That she was irritable had nothing to do with the situation with Brick, and she'd be damned if she let Bubbles convince her otherwise

The next afternoon after practice Bubbles tracked down Brick Rowdyruff. It was hardly difficult, especially with the fact that she had given Boomer strict orders not to let his brother out of his sight, orders he would be justly rewarded for following. She caught up with them at the city library under the pretense of meeting Boomer. However as soon as she was within sight of them the old bleach blonde, saline cleavaged _bitch_ who was hanging all over Brick caused her blood pressure to skyrocket. No wonder Blossom was upset!

As nonchalantly as she could manage, she joined the group. Kissing her boyfriend and taking a seat she pretended to not notice Brick's new skin.

"Haven't seen you at cheer practice all week," she said to him blandly, "get tired of getting thrown out, by the pretty _young_ girls?" She added pointedly.

Brick ignored her but his fake skin seemed to bristle at that comment and Bubbles pretended to just notice her.

"Who's your new friend?" she asked innocently.

No answer was forthcoming from Brick, she might never have spoken for all he reacted and that made Bubbles angrier. The girl however did respond, offering a hand across the table, which Bubbles ignored.

"I'm Harmony, Brick's lab partner."

"I thought my sister was your lab partner, when did Mr. Morgan change that?" she asked, still directing her queries to Brick and ignoring Harmony. _Even her name sounds fake._

Again the hussy answered.

"Mr. Morgan didn't, Brick did. He decided-"

"You did _WHAT_?" Bubbles shrieked.

Once more, Brick was the picture of non-response. So when the librarian came by to warn them about the noise level. Bubbles promptly left. There was nothing else she needed to learn there anyway.

By Friday Bubbles had given Blossom and ultimatum "show up for practice or resign from the team" and as much as Blossom would have liked to chuck all of her responsibilities under the "who cares?" banner, the squad deserved more than her less than halfhearted loyalty of that week so she put on the uniform and prepared to cheer till either she forgot Brick, or she broke something. She went into the gym early and worked her stunts with all the pinpoint accuracy she had always had, working her cheerfessional smile like the world was right. She had just completed a hand spring back layout step up and moved into a double back.

"I don't feel it."

The voice from the stands might have made an athlete with less technical proficiency slip up. Blossom just completed her trick. Grabbing her towel, she made her way to the silhouette of a woman on the stands. She had not taken more than a dozen steps when she stopped dead in her tracks for in front of her was the infamous 'Demon Cheerleader' herself. Dee Dee. At the age of twenty-six, her ponytails and constant pink tutu and ballet slippers were a relic of the past now she sported her hair straight down her back, at the moment with her sunglasses pushed into them that perfectly complimented her designer handbag. She sported six inch heels like no body's business and glided in them as easily as if they were flats, the maroon mini-dress she wore underneath her long black coat all combined to form a picture of confidence, sexiness and on Dee Dee, professionalism. There was something else that added to that aura as well. Her eyes were serious with none of the usual devil-may-care hilarity that usually could be found in them. She wasn't called 'Demon Cheerleader' for nothing.

When it became obvious that Blossom had no intention of coming any closer, Dee Dee rose from her seat and closed the distance between them herself in a matter of graceful strides.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom asked evenly, accusingly.

"Why, hello Blossom. It's nice to see you too after all this time." Was the reply she received instead.

"I'm serious." Blossom shot at her.

"So am I," was her calm rejoinder, "that was horrible cheering."

"Don't avoid the question Dee Dee!"

"I'm here for work." She answered calmly.

"I'm not paying you" Blossom all but snarled.

"Well you should be…" they both burst out laughing at this old joke between them. "Seriously though, I'm here to dance. I've got two shows next week at the amphitheatre so I decided to pop in and see how you're doing, also give you some tickets."

"I can't Dee Dee. You know how things are with-"

"Dexter's not coming. Besides, I want you there. My little brother might be married to his work, but you're the best thing he was stupid enough to let get away."

Despite herself, Blossom was grinning.

"Even a genius can be an idiot."

"Then what stupid thing did you do," Dee Dee snapped at her suddenly, "that combination I saw you do a few minutes ago was a travesty to cheerleading."

Blossom bristled, "There was nothing wrong with it!" she defended.

"Really?" Dee Dee said with an icy calm that gave Blossom the same chill it did back in Cheer Camp when her ex-boyfriend's sister had been a guest coach. With no more preambles, Dee Dee removed her coat and sunglasses, still wearing her six inch heels she performed a hand spring back layout step up followed by a double back. The same trick Blossom had done earlier.

"What was different between my performance and yours?" she asked Blossom afterward.

"I didn't do it in heels?" her attempt at joking failed miserably.

"Why do you cheer Blossom?" was the question she was finally asked.

"Because being able to move people, to give them hope, fulfills me." It was as true as any answer could ever be.

"Then who did you take hope from?" Dee Dee asked perceptively. "Who took your hope away? This guy who's smiling without you-"

"You spoke to Bubbles."

"We're not each other's favorite people but yes, we did speak. And now I'm talking to you. If you're just going through the motions, you aren't going to _move _anyone. So be the smart girl I know you are and fix this," she gestured to Blossom's whole body, "or walk away from cheerleading for good."

With that, the Prima Dona collected her things and left.

For the second time in a row, Blossom spent a weekend without sleep and by Monday morning she knew exactly what she needed to do. She was late for her first class for the first time in her life without the merit of having had to fight a monster or some other emergency. She had intended to be calm about it but when she entered the class to find Harmony once more pawing Brick like some kind of desperate cat in heat, all bets were off. She stormed over there and slammed her books down on the desk between them meeting Harmony's startled glance with a cold stare.

"I want my partner back." She announced with harsh finality. In reaction Harmony gasped and tightened her grip on Brick's arm.

"You don't need him," she squeaked, "you're already guaranteed an A in this course."

"No," Blossom felt sorry for her, "I'm guaranteed an A+. I don't mean lab partner," she paused and the silence was loaded, "if you don't take your hands off of him this instant I'm going to punch you in the face, and with the mood I'm in, you don't even want me to pat you."

Harmony released him, but opened her mouth to make some token protest.

"Shut up." Blossom cut her off before she could even begin then turned her full attention on Brick, "I don't mean my lab partner," she reiterated, "I mean the guy who teases me and follows me around, is a hopeless flirt yet kisses me and smiles at me like I'm the most amazing girl in the world. I want the guy who told me he loved me because he's the reason _cheer_ and I wanna keep cheering for him-"

She was still going when Brick got out of his chair and kissed her.

"Shut up." He muttered against her lips and she thought those were the most beautiful words she had ever heard.

"I love you Cherokee."

"Keep going." He grunted.

"I want to cheer for you, in every aspect, I want a chance to make this work because you ever do this again," she gestured between him and Harmony, "I can promise that it's not going to end well."

Brick chuckled and kissed her again. "Deal. Now you should get to your desk before Desmond has a conniption."

"One more thing though," Blossom said, kissing him again, "I think I was always waiting for you."

With that she took her seat next to David and gave her attention to a very red-faced Mr. Morgan. Forget conniption, he looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. For some reason, Blossom could not bring herself to care.

* * *

A.N. The song Blossom was singing is an original so don't waste your time trying to google it. you won't find it. much like the song reference from chapter 2 which is ironically the title for this chap. I'll actually be taking a little break from this fic to focus on some oneshot challenges that have come to me so if you guys have any oneshot ideas (limiting it to oneshots for starters) that you wanna see me write msg me or leave it in the reviews and i'll get around to it as long as i am familiar with the ficdom.

you will get mention in my Author's Note for that chap.  
so read, review, love, hate, do you

Ciao for now.

Sabby More


End file.
